Fantasy to Reality
by iExplosive
Summary: We join three friends Skyelaar, Kori, Mara, and Diana that take the journey of a lifetime with three very popular WWE superstars John Cena Randy Orton, and CM Punk will their fantsy become reality? Cena/OC Orton/OC Punk/OC
1. The Show

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the WWE I only own Skyelaar (me), Kori, Mason…………and Mara. Hope u pplz enjoy my story cuz its purty awesome……….ENJOY!!!!!! XD And I used some parts of the show from 1/19/09 Raw.**_

Kori, Skyelaar, and Mara were all getting ready to do what they did every Monday night and that was watching Monday Night Raw. They had been watching wrestling together for a long time and that was never going to change. As they sat down and prepared to watch each of them were talking about whose match they were most excited to see.

As always Skyelaar was most looking forward to seeing John Cena's contract signing because everyone who knew her knew that John Cena was all hers. Even though she knew nothing was ever going to happen.

"I can't wait to see my CM Punk fight" Kori yelled from the kitchen.

"You better not burn the popcorn again Kori we only have so much" Mara said.

"Kori hurry up you don't want to miss CM Punk do you?" Skyelaar yelled.

And as soon as those words CM Punk came out of Skyelaar's mouth Kori was running out of the kitchen with a huge bowl of popcorn and I'm sure you can all guess what is about to happen……..Kori didn't notice that there was a shoe in her path so she tripped over the shoe and the popcorn went flying everywhere and the bowl landed on Mara's head. This was going to be a long night……

"Oh my God Kori are you alright?" Skyelaar asked still laughing.

"Yea I think I'll live" Kori said getting up and brushing the popcorn off of herself.

"Well I guess we need to clean up now huh?" Mara said annoyed.

"Forget about cleaning look whose on TV" Skyelaar said happily.

They all looked at the TV to see none other than John Cena. And Skyelaar almost had a heart attack which isn't anything new because it's the same thing every time the three of them get together to watch Raw and Cena comes out. He was in the ring about to sign his contract for his fight with JBL and after he had signed his name JBL was trying to talk but all Cena said to him was…..

"You're a scum bag"

And then he pointed to HBK and said "I came out here to talk to you"

And after trying to persuade Shawn to stop working for JBL it all got out of hand form there. Shawn went after John and tried to super kick him but luckily Cena was smart enough to move out of the way but then he was clothes lined by the fat ugly JBL. And then Shawn and JBL left the ring and started walking up the ramp just then the crowd started chanting. "Get Up Get Up!!!!" And of course Cena didn't disappoint.


	2. The Surprise

After the show went off the air Skyelaar, Mara, and Kori were all excited and talking about the amazing show they had just watched they were so excited and they all thought that the night couldn't possibly get any better, but they were wrong. As they were all happy and jumping around they heard a loud knock at the door…….

"Who on earth could that be at this time?" Mara questioned.

"I have no idea but will someone please go open the gosh darn door I have a head ache from all of Skyelaar's screaming" Kori answered.

"I'll get it" Skyelaar said still happy as can be because she had just seen John Cena not too long ago.

As Skyelaar walked over to the door and opened it she was surprised to see their good friend Mason. Skyelaar stepped aside to allow Mason inside. He went and took a seat on the couch next to Mara and Kori.

"Hey Mason what are you doing here at 10:30 at night aren't you supposed to be sleeping or something?" Mara asked.

"Yea what a pleasant surprise………not!" Skyelaar said sleepily.

"Well I just thought I would come over here and see you guys" Mason said.

"That's the only reason you're here are you serious?" Kori questioned.

"Oh and………I got you guys 3 front row tickets to see Monday Night in Chicago!!!!!" Mason exclaimed.

"Are you freaking serious?" the three girls asked at the same time.

"As serious as a heart attack. So here is your tickets I'll see you guys bright and early Monday morning." Mason told them.

"Why so early it doesn't start until 6:30?" Kori asked.

"Yea really there is no way I'm getting up that early and looking tired when I'm just hours away from seeing the one and only John Cena." Skyelaar said.

"Ditto" Mara said half asleep.

"Well then I won't come quite so early but I will see you guys around 4:00 so we can eat and make signs before we leave, but just make sure when I call you your ready." Mason said on his way out the door.

"Yea whatever just let us get some much needed sleep." Skyelaar said getting up from the couch and heading for the door.

She closed the door and looked back at the now empty living room and said….."This is going to be the best Monday of our lives." And she wasn't wrong.


	3. Getting Ready

BEEEEPP!!

"Are you kidding me who set the dang alarm Mason isn't coming until 4:00." Kori said yawning.

"It wasn't me" Skyelaar said still half asleep, but the truth was she did set the alarm she was just so excited about what the day had in store for the three of them.

"Well can someone please hit the snooze button?" Kori yelled.

"Why don't we just get up we are already awake anyway" Skyelaar said getting up from her bed and stretching.

"Fine" Kori said in an annoyed tone.

"You're not much of morning person are you Kori?"Mara said coming out of her room.

"What in the world would make you say that?" Kori said

"Alright enough of that lets just take our showers and get ready so when Mason does call we can just be done and leave." Skyelaar said grabbing a towel and running into the bathroom.

"Come on Skye that's not fair. Why do you get to take your shower first?" Mara asked trying to run for the bathroom door as well, but she was to late the door was already closed.

"You can go next!" Skyelaar yelled over the sound of the running water.

_**45 Minutes later……**_

After Skyelaar got out of the bathroom she went into her bedroom to find the perfect outfit to ware. It had to be perfect I mean come on she was about to see John Cena there was no way she was just going to throw something on it had to be perfect……..

"That's it I know what I'm going to wear!" Skyelaar yelled from the bedroom.

All she heard was a "Good for you" from the other side if the door.

Finally Skyelaar was done she had found exactly what she wanted to ware. She stepped out of the bedroom wearing her skinny jeans and her CM Punk shirt.

"Nice outfit" Kori said walking out of the bathroom "I wonder where I've see that shirt before?" Kori said as she turned around sporting the very same CM Punk shirt.

_**1 HOUR LATER…….**_

"Come on you guys we are going to be late." Skyelaar yelled grabbing her cell phone off of the table and running out the door. "Were coming!" Yelled Mara and Kori. They all piled into the car and were off to Monday Night Raw.


	4. Never would have thought

_**A few hours later…….**_

We had finally arrived at the Allstate Area in Chicago IL.

"I'm surprised we got here in time" Mara said happily.

"Yea seeing as how Mason drives like the speed limit is 2mph." Kori said.

"Well we made it didn't we so let's go in and get our seats." Skyelaar said excitedly

They all hopped out of the car and Mara, Kori, and Skyelaar pretty much tried to kill each other to get into the line to give the woman their tickets, but they all had finally made it in and it was hard to see because there was so many people pushing and shoving to try to get past, but good thing they brought Kori with because she just pushed her way through the huge crowed with Skyelaar and Mara following close behind.

"Oh My God. I can't believe we are in the same building as John Cena and the other WWE superstars!" Skyelaar said.

"Yea and I'm going to get my chance to see CM Punk" Kori said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oki enough fantasizing lets go see the real thing." Mara said running through the curtain that led to their section.

As the three girls sat down they knew that this night would change their lives in a huge way. But they weren't too sure how but it was just a matter of hours before they would find out….

_**2 Hours later……**_

"Omg! That was the best Raw ever!" Skyelaar said she still had a permanent smile on her face from seeing John Cena in person….abs and all.

"I know there is no way on heaven or earth that this night could get any more amazing" Kori said trying to open the car door.

But once again they were wrong.

Kori got the car door open when all of a sudden they heard loud noises coming from the way they had just came they all turned around to see what it could possibly be and guess what they saw……it was John Cena, Cm Punk, and Randy Orton trying to get away from a huge crowd of screaming fans most of which were females.

"Wow people can be really desperate" Mason said as he stepped out of the car.

"We should do something shouldn't we?" Skyelaar suggested. "Like what I don't want to get trampled" Kori answered.

Well we have to do something………


	5. Helping Hand

"Oki I have a plan I think" Mara said.

"And what would that be?" Kori asked still looking over at her lover CM  
Punk.

They ran over to the crowd of screaming fans and the three of them stood in between the crowd and the WWE superstars and yelled…

"Look over there it's the camera crew they are interviewing fans to be on TV!!!!!"

As soon as they said that the whole crowd that was once surrounding them was now making their way over to the camera crews truck.

"Hey thanks for that" said a voice from behind the three girls.

"Yea no……uhhh proooobblem" The three star struck girls muttered.

Kori and Skyelaar turned to each other speechless.

"UHHHHHH" was all Skyelaar could say she couldn't believe that she was standing in front of a shirtless John Cena.

Yea no Problem Kori finally managed to say.

"Well I guess me and the guys better get going back to the hotel" Randy said.

"Are you girls staying at a hotel?" Cm Punk asked with a smile that melted Kori's heart.

"Uhh yea why do you ask?" Skyelaar asked shyly.

"What hotel are you ladies staying at" John Cena questioned.

"We are staying at the Holiday Inn down the street." Kori said.

"Really no way that's where Vinnie Mac has us staying to" John replied.

"Wow pretty small world isn't it?" Skyelaar said looking down at her feet.

"You do know you can look at me right?" John said.

"Yea I do I just enjoy looking at my feet." Skyelaar answered slightly looking up.

"Well do you guys have a ride?" Punk questioned.

"Yea of course we……ummm well we did" Skyelaar said looking around the now empty parking lot for Mason.

"Well I guess you're our ride now" Kori said smiling at CM Punk.


	6. Getting to know eachother

And that was that. They all piled into Randy's car. Which wasn't very big so the three girls were pretty much sitting on top of each other in the back seat yet somehow CM Punk had plenty of room. That was probably because Kori was sitting next to him and she was acting like she would melt if she touched him. So Skyelaar having the window seat rode the whole way to the hotel squished up against it. When they finally arrived at the hotel you have no idea how happy Skyelaar was. As soon as the car stopped she opened the door as fast as she could and jumped out.

"Oh thank god that car ride is over." Skyelaar said getting on her hands and knees on the ground acting like she hadn't seen land in years.

"Gosh Skye calm down the ride was only a couple of minutes" Kori said stepping out of the car after Mara.

"Yea I know but you weren't the one that was making out with a window the whole ride" Skyelaar said getting up off of the ground and brushing herself off.

"Here are your bags" Randy said opening the trunk of the car and handing them their things.

"Thanks a lot we appreciate all of your guys help." Skyelaar said grabbing their bags from Randy.

"Let me help you with those and it was our pleasure" John said grabbing two of the bags out of Skyelaar's hands.

"Thanks" Skyelaar said not looking directly at him.

"Oki this is awkward let's go inside its cold out here and I'm tired" Kori said taking her bag from John and walking up to the entrance of the hotel.

"Yea why are we all standing out here in the parking lot anyway?" Mara asked.

"Alright let's go inside and get ourselves checked in." Punk said.

"We already have a room" Skyelaar said walking to the entrance of the hotel to join Kori.

"Yea unless Mason decided to lock us out or something" Mara said.

The group all walked into the hotel and up to the receptionist's desk. Luckily it was late so there wasn't much of a line to wait in.

"Reservations for Cena" John said as he walked up to the desk.

"Ah yes right here. Room 237" the woman said as she handed John three key cards.

"You guys share rooms?" Kori asked with a confused look on her face.

"Might as well it saves us money because John always pays" Randy said with his signature smirk.

John just looked at his friends and laughed.

"So you guys already have a room right" Punk asked as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"Yep" Kori answered with a smile.

Mara and Skyelaar just stood there laughing at how much Kori loved talking to CM Punk. The littlest conversation was the best to Kori.

"And what might you to be laughing at?" John said as he came up behind the group.

"Nothing" Skyelaar said still laughing to herself a little.

"Finally I thought this elevator was never going to come." Randy said as he stepped in.

"Someone isn't very patient." Mara said following him.

"Ding"

They had finally arrived at their floor and the group walked down the long hallway to their rooms and to their surprise the room Mason had booked for them was right across the hall from John and Randy.

"Well I guess this is it. But thanks for everything." Skyelaar said turning to open the door to their room.

But to her surprise the door was locked.

"Are you serious" Skyelaar said in an annoyed tone.

"What's wrong?" Kori asked kind of hoping that it was what she thought.

"The door is locked" Skyelaar said turning back around to face the group.

You couldn't tell because she was trying to hide it but Kori was smiling so much on the inside. And Skyelaar would never admit it but she was never so thankful for Mason's forgetfulness.

"Well if you don't feel too weird about it you guys can room with us. Our room Is pretty big." John said looking at Skyelaar hopefully.

"I guess we don't have a choice" Mara said trying to stay awake as she walked in the door of the guy's room.

Mara and Kori followed Randy and CM Punk into their room but Skyelaar and John were left behind.

"Hey you haven't stopped looking at your feet all night and I want you to look at me." John said walking over to her.

"And why is that?" Skyelaar said looking up from the floor and into John's Amazing blue eyes.

"See you can see your beautiful eyes much better when you're not looking at the floor and you're looking at me." John said turning around to go into the hotel room.

"Really you think my eyes are beautiful?" Skyelaar asked with a smile on her face.

"Yea I Do" John said opening the door for her.

"Wow no one has ever told me that before." Skyelaar said walking onto the hotel room.

"Well there is a first time for everything I guess" John said looking around the room and then finding the rest of the group sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So what was going on in that hallway?" Randy asked with a smile when he noticed that there was now two more people in the room.

"We were just getting to know each other a little better. Right Skye?" John said turning around to look at her.

"Yea sure getting to know each other." Said the very sleepy Skyelaar.

"Yea I'm sure that's all you to were doing" Kori said winking at Skye.

"Yes that was all that we did believe it or not now can we please get some sleep I'm very tired." Skyelaar said angrily.

"Well some is very moody" Mara said rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"No someone is just tired after a long night." Skyelaar said looking at the group.

"So where are we sleeping?" Kori asked.

"I guess on the floor. But I don't mind I just want to sleep ill sleep in the bathtub for all I care I just want to sleep" Skyelaar replied.

All Mara and Kori could do was laugh at how cranky Skye was being.

"There is no way we are letting you guys sleep on the floor or in the bathtub." CM Punk said with a sincere look on his face.

"So then where are we sleeping then?" Mara questioned getting up from the couch.

"Kori if you don't mind my bed is the biggest you can share with me." CM Punk offered with a hint of hopefulness in his tone.

"Of course I wouldn't mind." Kori said going into the bathroom to change.

"Of course he gets the big bed." Randy said glaring at the very happy Punk.

"So where does that put me and Mara?"

"Well I guess Mara will sleep on the couch since it seems she has already claimed it." Skyelaar said grabbing a blanket and throwing it over Mara.

"And I will sleep on the floor believe me it is no problem I'm use to it." Skyelaar insisted.

"No you won't you can share my bed with me" Randy said patting the empty spot next to him.

"Uhh okay I guess it won't kill me to spend one night with the legend killer."Skyelaar said grabbing her clothes and walking towards the bathroom to change.

As Skyelaar walked into the bathroom no one noticed the jealous look that came on the face of John Cena. He couldn't believe that Randy had beaten him to the punch "_What am I going to do?"_ John asked himself " _Does she hate me or something?" _

Skyelaar walked out of the bathroom wearing a RKO tank top and black shorts to match. She climbed into the bed next to the sleeping Randy Orton.

"_Wow she looks great" _John thought to himself as he climbed into his bed and turned off the light.

_**The next Morning….**_

Skyelaar woke up to the sound of her ring tone "_With Legs Like That" _she picked it up and answered it sleepily.

"Hello?"

"Hey Skye where are you guys? You didn't come to the hotel room last night." Said the voice on the opposite end of the phone.

"Oh hey Mason it's you" Skyelaar said getting up from the bed being careful not to disturb anyone else.

"Yep it's me. Where are you guys?"

"Well you left us last night so we kind of stayed with John Cena" Skyelaar said slightly more awake.

"Ha-ha Skye you're a very funny person early in the morning" Mason said cracking up on the other end of the phone.

"No I'm serious we are in the room across the hall from you" Skyelaar said getting annoyed with her friend.

"Well do you guys want to meet me for breakfast in an hour?" Mason asked still not fully believing Skye's story about sharing a room with John Cena the previous night.

"Sure I'll get everyone else up after I take my shower and we will meet you down there at around 10:30"

"Okay sounds like a plan. I'll see you guys in a few"

"Okay Bye" Skye said hanging up the phone and the going to her bag to get out some clothes.

After Skyelaar's shower she walked out of the bathroom to see everyone still sleeping except for John he was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey looks like everyone else is going to sleep the day away" Skyelaar said occupying the empty spot on the couch.

"Yea I guess" John said still staring at the TV. "

"Are you angry with me or something?" Skyelaar asked a little concerned about the tone of the world heavyweight champions voice.

"Nope I'm just still trying to wake up" John said but the truth was he wasn't mad at Skyelaar he was just upset that she had shared a bed with the Legend Killer.

"Well okay I'm going to get Mara and Kori up. Mason wants to meet us for breakfast at 10:30 and they still need to get ready but if you would like you are welcome to join us" Skyelaar said getting up off of the couch and lightly tapping Mara on the shoulder.

Mara got up rubbing her eyes and looking around the room still not fully awake.

"Hey sleepy head Mason wants us to meet him for breakfast in a few so why do you go get your shower." Skyelaar said handing Mara a clean towel.

"Okay" said the still half asleep Mara.

Skyelaar turned around to where she had been sitting previously and noticed the Cena was gone but she didn't think much of it she just thought he had somewhere to be because being the champ he always had some autograph signing or special appearance.

Kori finally awoke from what Skyelaar thought was a never ending sleep.

"Hey look who decided to grace the world with their presence this morning" Skyelaar said looking over from her spot on the couch to the very wobbly Kori.

"Yea I thought I'm might finally get up because I heard something about food so I decided I might get up" Kori said going to her bag to pull out some clothes so she could take her shower.

All Skyelaar did was laugh as Kori stumbled to the bathroom and luckily Mara was paying attention because if not Kori would have been hit with the bathroom door and be right back to where she started asleep.

"Will you guys please hurry it up I'm hungry and we need to meet mason in 10 minutes" Skyelaar said going to check her messages.

"Are the guys coming with us?" Mara asked standing by the door ready to leave as soon as Kori got out of the bathroom.

"I'm not sure we can ask them if you want but you're going to need to wake them up" Skyelaar said going over to shake the still soundly sleeping Randy Orton.

"Come on sunshine time to get up and say hello to the world" Skyelaar said looking at Randy.

"Good morning" Randy said getting up from his place on the bed and stretching.

"We are going well we are already supposed to be grabbing some breakfast with a friend of ours but it seems some people are having a hard time getting motivated this morning seeing as how Kori is still in the shower" Skyelaar said pointing around the room.

Randy laughed.

"Are you sure your friend Kori isn't passed out in the shower?" Randy asked slapping Punk in the back of the head to wake him up.

"What in the hell was that for?" a now very annoyed Punk asked.

"Get up the girls have invited us to get some breakfast with them." Randy said pulling a tee-shirt and jeans out of his bag.

"Food? I'm in." Punk said standing up.

"Finally Kori we thought you were dead." Mara said noticing Kori standing by the arm of the couch.

"Nope I'm still alive and I'm hungry" Kori said putting her dirty clothes by her bag.

"Well if we are all done here lets go eat breakfast before its lunch time" Skyelaar said pushing the group out the door.

"Whoa calm down girl I don't even have my shirt on" Randy said trying to pull the tee-shirt he had in his hand over his head while being pushed into the elevator.

"Well I'm sorry but with you guys you need to be pushed or we will never get anywhere" Skyelaar said pushing the button for the bottom floor.

"That reminds me where is John?" Punk asked as they arrived at their floor.

"I'm not sure I was talking to him this morning and he seemed a little mad and then next thing I knew he was out the door so I figured he had somewhere to be so I didn't worry too much." Skyelaar said spotting Mason sitting at a table in the back of the restaurant.

"Or he was just over come with jealously" Randy whispered in Punk's ear thinking no one else heard him.

"Jealous? Of what that you guys slept forever?" Skyelaar asked taking her seat at the table next to Mason.

"Yea that's it" Randy said laughing at how oblivious Skyelaar was to John's feelings for her.

"Well I don't know if you don't tell me." Skyelaar said picking up the menu.

Mara and Kori just sat there giggling.

"And it seems you to know something I don't as well" Skyelaar said looking up from her menu and into the eyes of her giggling friends.

"Now what would make you say that?" Kori said staring at CM Punk still laughing a little.

"Okay can we please just enjoy our breakfast?" Mara asked as the waiter came to give them their food.

"Sure" Randy said taking a bite of his food.

"Can I ask you lady's a question?" Punk said swallowing his food.

"Sure" Kori said scooting her chair closer to him.

"Kori calm down" Mara said noticing Kori had moved again.

Punk laughed and then proceeded to ask his question.

"As you know we are going to be in Ohio for Raw next week and I well we and when I say we I mean John included were wondering if you guys would like to come to the show and you know hang out back stage and meet some of our coworkers."

"We have only known each other for not even a full day" Mara said pushing her plate away from her.

"Yea we know but we really like to talk and hang out with you guys and we want to get to know you more" Randy said winking at Skyelaar.

"What do you think about the idea Kori?" Skyelaar asked looking at her friend who couldn't speak from all of the happiness welling up inside of her.

"I guess that's not even a valid question to ask" Skyelaar said when she noticed that Kori was in some kind of trance.

"What would you do if we took them up on their offer Mason?"

"Gee I don't know maybe finally get some peace and quiet" Mason said jokingly.

"Ha- ha very funny. So I guess that's a yes all across the board" Skyelaar said looking Randy straight in the eye and winking at him just to mess with his head a little.

"So it's all set you guys will come to the airport with us in the morning and then we will be on our way to Ohio." Punk said getting up and going over to giving the girls a hug.

When Punk went over to hug Kori she must have lost all feeling in her legs because as soon as him and Randy Turned around to push in their seats Kori almost collapsed.

"Well I think we better go take Kori back up to the hotel room before she passes out in the middle of the whole restaurant." Skyelaar said pulling Kori out of the way snapping her out of her trance.

"Wait where are we going?" Kori asked confused as to why Skyelaar was pulling her away from her dream come true.

"Because you were moments away from flooding the restaurant and I don't have enough money to pay for damages." Skyelaar said laughing at her friend as she called the elevator.

"I was in total control "Kori said looking back at the now empty table they had just been sitting at.

"Let's just go and get all of our stuff packed so we can be ready to leave in the morning." Mara said as the elevator chimed indicating that they had reached their floor.

The three girls made their way to John and Randy's room.

"Hey I'm going to go across the hall" Mason said waving to them and then turning to leave.

"Yea I think I'm going to go over there to" Mara and Kori said at the same time.

"So I'm supposed to get all of our stuff by myself?" Skyelaar asked annoyed with her lazy friends.

"Well I'm about to pee myself so that's a yes" Mara said running into the room across the hall.

"And I'm sure you can handle it yourself and maybe you'll even have a little help" Kori said winking at Skye and then walking away.

"Gee thanks guys I appreciate it!" Skyelaar yelled to the now shut door.

"Appreciate what?" a voice came from behind her.

Skyelaar turned around to see a shirtless and half asleep John Cena.

"Oh I'm so sorry did I wake you up?" Skyelaar asked in a concerned tone.

"No I was just enjoying the loneliness." John said looking Skyelaar up and down.

"_Wow she is really beautiful but why has she been spending so much time with Randy?" _ John asked himself.

"Well do you want some company?" Skyelaar asked pushing past John and gathering up some of her stuff.

"I guess I have no choice" John said slightly beginning to be in a better mood just having her in the same room as him.

"Nope you really don't Skyelaar answered looking up from her bag and smiling at John.

"So did the guys tell you that Me, Mara, and Kori are coming to Ohio with you for Raw next week?"

"You are really?" John asked trying not to let too much happiness show on his face.

"We are really" Skyelaar answered grabbing the three bags and heading for the door.

"Here let me help you with those" John said grabbing two of the bags from Skyelaar.

"Thank you very much for your kindness Mr. Cena"

"No problem my dear."

John helped Skyelaar open the door to Mason's room and set the bags inside he acknowledged the other people occupying the room and then turned to leave but before he did he gave Skyelaar a quick hug.

"So I'll see you guys bright and early in the morning for our flight" John said as he left the room.

Skyelaar closed the door and slid down to a sitting position on the floor totally ignoring all of the giggling from her three friends.

"He so loves you" Kori said walking over to Skyelaar and helping her stand up.

He just gave me a hug"

"Well it must have been some hug to make you lose your footing" Mason said turning off the TV and going to lie down on his bed.

"Can we just get some sleep we have to get up early and I see as always Mara is way ahead of the game." Skyelaar said noticing Mara passed out on the couch.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea" Kori said noticing that it was already getting dark outside wondering where the day had gone.

"Well see you guys in the morning" Skyelaar said Laying down o her place on the floor and falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Night Out

_**Hey I hope you have been enjoying my story so far because I know I have enjoyed writing it and thanks to the few people who have already read what I have so far and added my story to their favorites. And I will keep trying to get new chapters up and I promise they will start getting longer and more interesting. Please leave me a review I would love to hear what you think of my story. Lotz of Lubb ~Skye~ XD.**_

_**The next Morning…….**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you already up?" Kori asked noticing Skyelaar putting all of her things away in her bag.

"It's called my alarm clock actually wakes me up." Skyelaar said turning around to look at Kori.

"Ha ha very funny my alarm clock works its just I'm a very heavy sleeper."

"Yea I noticed that. There could be a bombing and you still wouldn't wake up."

"Well I'm awake now and I'm going to take a shower before anyone else gets up."

"That's part of the reason I am up at this time." Skyelaar said turning back around to finish packing.

Kori went into the bathroom to take her shower and all Skyelaar could do was smile to herself about the night before when John gave her a hug. I mean she knew that it wasn't like they were engaged or anything but at least she knew that he didn't hate her. But what Skyelaar still didn't know was that John definitely didn't hate her in fact he was pretty much head over heels in love with her but he wasn't the only one who felt this way….

"Hey are you guys gong to get up Mason you need to drive back home and Mara the guys will be here any minute to take us to the airport so lets get moving me and Kori are already finished packing." Skyelaar said pulling open the curtains to let in light that would hopefully wake her sleeping friends.

"Yea Yea I'm awake don't have a fit woman." Mara said getting up.

"You wont be so yea with me when we leave you hear and go off on an adventure with your favorite WWE superstars." Skyelaar said throwing jeans and a t-shirt at Mara.

"Hey guys I think I'm going to get going I don't want to hit traffic but you be careful and have a great time." Mason said giving everyone a hug and walking toward the door.

"We will call you when we arrive in Ohio." Skyelaar said handing Mason his bags.

"Okay. Bye." Mason said picking up his bags and giving everyone a hug before he left.

After Mason left the three girls sat on the couch watching TV waiting for John, CM Punk and Randy to arrive. Just then the door bell rang…

"Their here." Mara said zipping up her bag.

"Finally."

Skyelaar walked over to answer the door.

"Hey how are you guys?" Skyelaar said stepping aside to allow the trio in.

"Well I'm perfectly fine but Randy here seems to be having trouble getting motivated this morning but then again he never has been a morning person." John said.

"Aww poor Legend Killer." Mara said walking over to the door.

"And how are you this morning Mr. Punk?"

"I'm am doing well but I think we better get going so we don't miss our flight."

"Yea sounds like a plan. Are you all packed Mara?" Skyelaar asked walking out into the hallway.

"Yep all set."

_**At the airport……**_

"Did I ever mention that I hate airports?" Skyelaar asked pulling Mara behind her.

"Yea once or twice." Kori said as they arrived at their gate.

"Okay let's get on this plane so we can get this over with." A still very grumpy Randy said.

"Well let's get a move on young Randell is getting a little angry." Skyelaar said following the rest of the group up the ramp.

_**At their hotel in Ohio….**_

"Oh thank god I am so glad that plane ride is over I really hate planes." Kori said as she opened the door throwing her bags on the floor.

"Don't we all."

"Hey the guys wanted us to meet them for dinner later tonight but I think they wanted to take us to a bar so Mara would you mind hanging out here in the room for a few hours." Skyelaar said looking through her bag for her cell phone.

"Sure I'm kind of tired anyway."

"Okay so Kori are you up to going? Or do I have to go alone?"

"Now what kind of crazy question is that of course I'll go with you."

"Well then we better start getting ready because we have been known for being late." Skyelaar said checking her messages.

She had gotten a messages from John about meeting them at the restaurant later that night but she also had another message it was from Randy. She was surprised to see Randy sending her a text message one because she just met him not to long ago and two because she just wasn't so sure that they were like best friends or whatever she just figured that he tolerated her because she was becoming pretty close with John. She clicked to open the text message which read….

"Hey Skye I know that we don't really talk much but I would really like to get to know you better you seem like a fun person and you have a great personality from what I can tell. But enough of my meaningless babbling I sent you this because I wanted to know if tonight me and you could spend some time together. Well if you get this let me know. Much Love Randy."

"Aww how sweet of him." Skyelaar said reading the message over and over again to make sure it said what she thought it did.

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about this but in a way she was kind of happy but she still had very strong feelings for John and they were growing everyday the more time she spent with him the more he drove her crazy. But to Randy's credit he wasn't bad looking and he was also very nice. Skyelaar had never been so confused in her entire life.

" Hey Skye are you ready to go yet?" Kori asked walking out of the bathroom.

" No I still have to get ready but I promise I will hurry up."

After a few minutes Skyelaar walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a long silky royal blue top.

"Well well well who are we trying to impress?" Kori asked noticing Skyelaar's outfit.

"Well if you must know I am not trying to impress anyone I am just simply looking nice is that such a crime?"

"Okay Skye whatever you say."

"Okay Mara were out of here but we will see you later tonight."

"Okay have fun and be careful. Oh and Skyelaar try to keep the drinking on a normal level."

Kori laughed at Mara's comment.

"Hey that was one time."

Skyelaar has had a past problem with drinking but she has a since then cleaned up her act but Mara and Kori still worried about her and never let her forget about it.

_**In the hotel lobby…..**_

Kori and Skyelaar stepped out of the elevator and saw Randy, John and Phil(CM Punk) standing by the entrance of the restaurant.

"_Wow he looks really great tonight well they both do….ugh come on Skye pull yourself together…..okay this is awkward why am I talking to myself? Okay this really needs to stop."_

"Hey Skye are you okay?"

"Yep I perfectly fine let's go."

"Hey guys."

"Wow you two clean up nice." John said to both of them but he was mostly focused on Skyelaar.

"Thanks you guys don't to a bad job either." Skyelaar said laughing a little mostly because she was nervous.

The group walked into the restaurant to get themselves a table. They finally found a table in the back of the bar and Skyelaar saw a whole bunch of people she had never met before but she recognized them from the show. Sitting at the table was Jeff Hardy and his brother Matt, Maria, Maryse, Shawn Michaels and Triple H. There were many other people there as well.

"Hey everyone this is Skyelaar and her friend Kori they are from Chicago we met them at the show. Well they pretty much saved us from a crowd of screaming WWE fans." John said taking a seat next to Jeff.

"Well I guess we did kind of save your asses." Kori said as she ordered herself a drink.

Everyone at the table seemed to think that Kori was funny and Skyelaar had to admit that Kori did have her moments.

"Hey Skye are you okay?" Randy asked when he noticed the usually very outspoken Skyelaar being very quite.

"Yea I'm fine."

"Well that's good because I think we should go dance." Randy said standing up and extending his hand to Skyelaar.

Skyelaar just sat there for a few moments staring at Randy's hand she wasn't to sure what to do but she finally decided that she better do something because she could feel everyone looking at her.

" I would love to go dance with you."

"I'm glad I thought you weren't going to answer me for a second there. But I should let you know that no one ever turns down the Legend Killer."

"Well aren't we just a big slice of humble pie."

Randy and Skyelaar left the table and walked onto the dance floor. There were so many emotions going through Skyelaar's head rite now and she wasn't sure how she should feel but In a way she was glad that she said yes to Randy but then she thought back to how much she loved John and how nice he had been to her. She was still confused but she hoped that sooner rather than later she would figure out what she truly felt.

When they finally found a spot that wasn't to crowded the song _Everything I Ask for by The Maine_ blasted through out the speakers.

"I love this song." Skyelaar said as she and Randy got closer.

"Yea it is a pretty good song."

Skyelaar began to get more and more nervous because it wasn't like she had never been close to a guy but this was Randy Orton and John was at a table not far from where they were dancing. She didn't know why but she felt like she was cheating on him.

"Hey John are you okay you haven't said much since Skye left the table." Kori said sliding next to John in the booth.

"Yea I'm perfectly fine."

But Kori knew that John was far from perfectly fine but she wasn't about to push on and make him more angry than he already was.

"Kori"

Kori turned around to see who was calling her name. She smiled when she saw Phil calling for her to come dance with him and of course Kori was more than happy to join him. John just sat there by himself wondering what he should do about this whole situation should he go ask Skye if she wanted to dance with him for awhile or should he find someone else to dance with there was plenty of other girls in the bar that would die to dance with John Cena but he also had the option of just getting up and calling it a night but he felt like he couldn't leave Skyelaar alone with Randy. Randy was one of his best friends but everyone knows how Randy can be and he wasn't about to let anything happen to her especially because if anything happened Kori would kill him.

"Hey can we go take a break I'm getting a little tired" Skyelaar said when she noticed that Randy and her had danced through at least 4 songs.

"Sure I'm pretty tired to."

They got back to the now empty table and ordered another round of drinks.

"So did you enjoy your dance with the Legend Killer." Randy asked.

"Well.."

"Hey that's not funny."

"I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings Randy? Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?"

"Well there is a lot you could do."

Skyelaar was a little caught off guard with Randy's comment but she decided that he was like this all the time seeing as how she had herd a lot about how Randy could be and his history with girls.

"Well isn't it to bad for you that I'm not like that."

"Yea it is."

The rest of the group came back to the table after a long night of dancing and partying and they were all wiped and ready to turn in for the night.

"Hey is everyone ready to get out of here we have that meeting early in the morning and trust me I need time to get ready. You don't think I just wake up in the morning looking like this." Jeff said standing up.

Everyone laughed as they walked out of the bar. When they got outside and most everyone left except for Randy, Phil, Kori and Skyelaar. Just as they were about to get into the cab they noticed that they were missing someone and then it hit them where was John.

"Hey Skyelaar where is John?" Kori asked looking around the parking lot for him.

"How would I know I was with Mr. Dance a lot all night."

"Well someone should go back in there and look for him." Phil said.

"I'll go and find him and then meet you guys at the hotel." Skyelaar said handing her purse to Kori.

"I'll wait out here in case you need help."

"Thanks Randy."

"It's no problem really John is a good friend of mine and plus it means I'll get to spend some more time with you."

Skyelaar walked back into the bar to start her search for John she figured that it wouldn't be easy and of course she was right I mean John Cena wasn't the easiest person to track down. She went back over to the table that they sat at but he was no where to be found but she did find his cell phone so she picked it up and put it in her pocket. "He so owes me for this one" she thought to herself. Well he wasn't by the table so she decided to go ask the bartender.

"Hey have you seen John Cena anywhere around here?"

"No my dear I'm sorry but I'm sure he'll show up soon."

Well he wasn't by the table and as far as Skyelaar could tell he hadn't been seen by anyone for quite some time.

"Ugh I knew I shouldn't have drank so much now I have to find john and I'm about to pee myself. this night couldn't possibly get any better."

As Skye approached the bathroom she herd a strange noise coming from inside she wasn't sure if she should open the door her brain was telling her no but her bladder was screaming yes. So she opened the door to the bathroom and what she saw made her realize you should always listen to your brain rather than her bladder. She saw something that she never wanted to see again it was John and Maryse and John was missing his shirt. "Well I guess it's good I walked in at this time rather than later on." Skyelaar thought to herself. She wasn't to sure what to do so she just turned and slammed the door as hard as she could and walked out to where she saw Randy sitting on a bench.

"Hey did you find John?"

"Oh yea I found him and I also found someone else. I didn't know that John had cancer because there was a big lump attached to his face." Skyelaar said angrily.

"Whoa wait a minute what's going on?"

As soon as Randy asked that John walked out of the bar looking a little guilty and a little sad.

"Why don't you ask him yourself."

Randy looked up at John and he knew what was wrong he knew that look on John's face all to well and he didn't need the whole story behind it.

"Alright guys let's get going we need to get back to the hotel." Randy said standing up waiting for a cab.

"Yea I'm pretty tired and I have a feeling I shouldn't have had so much to drink."

_**Back at the hotel…..**_

The cab arrived at the hotel and as soon as it stopped Skyelaar got out and walked as fast as she could to the elevators. She wanted so badly to just be in her room by herself because right now she didn't feel like dealing with anyone tonight had been bad enough and she didn't want it to get any worse.

"John what happened I thought you really liked Skye well at least that's what it seemed like."

" I do Randy I do but…ugh never mind you wouldn't understand and anyway it doesn't matter she is mad at me and probably never talk to me again."

"Oh come on you are such a drama queen she is just a little hurt that's all but can you blame her she really cares about you and whether you see it or not she does but just give her some space and she will be yours before you know it."

John gave Randy a weak smile.

"Come on man lets get you to bed we have to get up early in the morning."

"Yea."


	8. Reliving The Past

_**Sup pplz I'm sorry bout the last Chapter I'm not to sure what is up with the font and what not but any who I hope u still enjoy it because I really enjoy writing and it would help bunches if some of you could review (puppy dog eyes). But thnx to the few of you that have stayed with me so far much luv to you all. Well I better stop talking and get to writing but I might have a hard time with the rest of this story seeing as how John Cena is now getting married (CRY) =[ but ill do my best. Or I might just have to change my plans on the story. Let me know if you think that Skyelaar should be with John or Randy or if there is anyone else you can think of it would be much appreciated. Lotz Of Lubbz~ Skye~**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Next Morning…..**_

Skyelaar woke up early. For some reason she had the worst night trying to get to sleep she just couldn't bring herself to get the image of John and Maryse out of her head. I mean she knew that John wasn't hers but it still hurt because she was sure that her and John were becoming close but the way he was with Maryse she was now convinced that they were just friends.

"I really need to stop getting up at the crack of dawn." Skyelaar thought to herself.

The whole time she had been on this little fairytale adventure she had been getting up more and more early everyday. But this time she wasn't going to wake Mara or Kori up she figured they deserved to get some rest she had made them get up with her every other time. It was partly wanting to let them get some sleep and also she wanted some time alone to figure some things out. Skyelaar laid in her bed for awhile trying to decide what to do about the whole Randy John situation but considering the events of last night she wasn't sure that John was part of this anymore so she decided to try and focus on Randy. She decided get Mara and Kori up soon so they wouldn't sleep the whole day and she wanted to see if they should go shopping for the show tonight.

Skyelaar sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She was happy to find that Scooby-Doo was on. Yea I said it Scooby-Doo she had loved the show for as long as she could remember but hey who doesn't love a show about a talking dog that solves mysteries. Every time she watched it since she had been away from home it had made her think of her own dog Sable. Sable was like a kid to Skyelaar but she would be back to her old life in no time because to Skyelaar this was to good to be true.

"Hey Skye how are this morning?" Mara asked walking out of the bathroom.

Skyelaar hadn't even noticed that Mara had gotten up she was just to preoccupied by her own thoughts.

"Just a little tired still but I'll be fine as soon as we figure out something to do."

"Well let's get Kori's lazy self out of bed and then we will figure something out."

Skyelaar got up off of the couch and walked over to the side of Kori's bed. Kori had buried herself in her covers if Skyelaar didn't know any better she would swear that Kori was gone but she knew better than that. So Skyelaar did the only thing she could think of to wake Kori up. She gripped onto the mattress and asked Mara to come over and help her.

"Okay on three."

"1.…..2.…..3."

They flipped the mattress over and Kori flopped onto the floor. She was perfectly fine. But if you knew Kori there was no easy way to wake her up and if you let her wake up on her own that could take centuries.

"Good morning sunshine." Skyelaar said walking over to the opposite side of the bed to check on Kori who was still laying on the floor.

"Are you guys trying to kill me?" Kori asked getting up and walking over to the couch.

"Oh no you don't you aren't getting off that easily." Skyelaar said spreading out on the couch so Kori couldn't sit down and fall back asleep.

"I wasn't going to go to sleep gosh calm down."

"Yea that's what they all say. But we need to get dressed soon."

"Why? We always have to do something why can't we just rest?"

"Kori that's all we ever do we need to get outside in the sun or else we will be as pasty as Mara over here." Skyelaar said as she ducked dodging a pillow thrown by Mara.

"Are we going shopping?" Kori asked because if she was going to be forced to leave the room that is the only thing she wanted to do.

"Now you already know the answer to that my friend." Skyelaar looking behind her to make sure there was no other pillows that could possibly come her way.

"Do you think we should call Randy, John, and Phil to see of they would like to come with us?" Mara asked looking through her bag for something to ware.

"Sure they can carry our bags." Kori laughed apparently she thought she was funny to.

"I'll give them a call here in a little bit but we need to get ready first because we take forever and I don't know if they are back from their autograph signing yet."

Getting ready took forever but come on you put three girls in a hotel room with one bathroom you do the math. But they always managed to be fashionably late or very late it depended on the day. Skyelaar was the first one done thankfully and she was sitting on the couch waiting for Mara and Kori to be done when she herd yelling coming from the bathroom so she decided to go see what was going on.

"Move!" Mara yelled trying to push past Kori.

Kori and Mara were usually cool with each other but they also had their fights at times but Skyelaar was never prepared for it.

"Why don't you move!" Kori yelled back elbowing Mara to try to keep her out of the way of the mirror.

"Okay come on guys can we just chill out?" Skyelaar asked hoping for the yelling to at least stop.

"Well if Kori would get he big fat head out of the way we would be gone already."

"Okay guys that's enough you both seem to be done getting ready so lets go and call the guys before they get other plans."

Just as Skyelaar was about to pick up her phone to call Randy it started ringing. She was happy to see that he was calling her. There had been a lot of that going on lately and Skyelaar couldn't say that she minded.

"Good morning beautiful." Randy said on the opposite end of the phone.

Skyelaar was glad that she was talking to him over the phone because she was blushing. Randy sure did know how to make a girl feel special.

"Good morning to you to. How was the autograph signing?"

"Well I had to get up early so you know how that goes. But other than that it was fine."

"I'm glad it went well for you but it isn't going to kill you to get up early ever once in awhile."

"Yea I guess especially if it means that if I do I get to talk to you."

"What happened to you over night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well your being sweeter than usual." Skyelaar said trying not to laugh.

"Well I'll have you know that I can be a very sweet person when I want to be."

"Oh I almost forgot me and the girls were wondering if you, John, and Phil would like to go to the mall with us for a little while. But I totally understand if you don't want to."

Skyelaar was so sure that he was going to make up some excuse not to go but to her surprise he accepted and also said that he would round up John and Phil and bring them along.

"Okay so we will see you later then."

"Okay bye." Skyelaar said hanging up and putting the phone in her pocket.

Skyelaar was feeling things she had never felt before. She was having a great time getting to know Randy but in her mind she still wanted John but it seemed that he didn't want her as much as she thought he did. Skyelaar was around 5'8 with long dark blonde hair that was naturally curly but she was known to straighten it most of the time and dark green eyes. She had never had trouble with guys before and she was wondering why John was being so difficult but she decided just to enjoy her time with Randy while she could because she was sure that after this week she would find herself back home watching wrestling from her couch.

_**At The Mall….**_

"Aren't you glad you decided to come with us?" Skyelaar asked as she looked back at the three men who were being such good sports about carrying most of the bags.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." Randy said as he came up and put his free arm around Skye.

This was becoming way to much for John. Randy was supposed to be his best friend and lately he had been trying to make John mad. And Randy knew full well that John still liked Skyelaar but still he obviously could care less about his so called best friends problems. Skyelaar noticed that John would rather be anywhere else but here with her carrying her bags so she decided she would solve half of his problem. She escaped from under Randy's arm and walked to the back of the group to take some of the bags away from John and hopefully talk to him a little bit.

"Hey I'll take a few of those you shouldn't have to carry them their mine anyway."

"No don't worry about it I'll carry them."

"Are you sure because.."

"Yes I'm fine. Why don't you go walk by Randy he's waiting for you." John said trying not to sound to angry.

"He can wait he doesn't own me and plus I kind of wanted to talk to you for a little while."

Skyelaar was hoping that John wanted to talk to her to but he didn't seem to jump at the chance. She really missed talking to John but she figured if he wanted to talk to her he had her number. But then she thought to herself "Hey what's his problem I was the one that found him kissing Maryse and now he's mad at me this makes no sense." She needed to figure out what was wrong and She wasn't one to give up easily when she wanted to know something she wouldn't give up until she was satisfied with what she was told.

"Okay I guess we could talk for a little while."

The group arrived at the food court and found a table. While the rest of the group raced off to find something to eat it was back to John and Skyelaar. That seemed to happen to them a lot but this time Skyelaar was glad because she needed to figure out his problem.

"So.." Skyelaar began not sure what she wanted to say first.

"Well what did you need to talk to me about?"

John hated the way he was treating her but he felt horrible that she was the one who walked in on him and Maryse and he felt like she didn't deserve him. And he knew being a little drunk was no excuse.

"I just wanted to let you know that whatever is or was going on with you and Maryse is completely your business and I'm very sorry that I walked in on you and then was a total bitch."

John wasn't sure what to say he didn't know that she was going to be so nice about everything he was sure that when she said she wanted to talk to him that it was because she wanted to yell at him and tell him how stupid he was. But he would soon learn that Skyelaar wasn't that kind of person.

"I…umm."

"It's okay I understand if you don't want to talk to me about this I just wanted to let you know what I was thinking."

"No No that's not it I just thought you were really mad at me and I felt kind of bad that you were the one that had to walk in and found me there. So I was just trying to give you your space I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't want you here because that is definitely not the case."

Skyelaar was so glad to hear John say all these things and she was glad that they were finally talking and not just staring at each other. She smiled at him letting him know that she was glad that this was behind them. Just then the rest of the group rejoined them at the table.

"This is why I hate the mall all of the lines in the food court take forever. Or maybe I'm the only one who gets stuck behind the fat guy that has to order everything on the menu." Kori said taking the empty seat next to Skyelaar.

They all laughed at Kori as she turned around and stuck her tongue out at the guy at the table behind them that must have been the fat guy she was referring to. Once they were all finished eating they decided that it would be a good idea to get back to the hotel and get ready for the show and they were all a little tired from being stopped every time they turned a corner to sign and autograph.

_**Back At The Hotel…….**_

The girls arrived back at their hotel room. John, Randy, and Phil had to go to a meeting with Vince but they told them they would meet them at the arena a little before the show was supposed to start.

"I seriously think that we bought the whole mall." Kori said flopping down on the couch.

"Hey you barely carried any of the bags missy." Mara said dropping the bags on the bed and sitting next to her.

Kori gave my a friendly punch in the arm. Skyelaar joined her friends on the couch. They decided to watch a few movies since they hadn't really had much time to sit and just talk like they use to it seemed like they always had somewhere to be. But they would soon be going back to their normal lives since Tribute To The Troops was starting soon and Kori and Skyelaar had to get back to work. Kori was 20 and worked as a receptionist at a big company. And she had taken a few weeks off to go on this little adventure but she had gotten a call from her boss saying that they desperately needed her back as soon as possible. And Skyelaar also 20 years of age worked in the same building as Kori. She was an assistant to the boss of the company and she was normally more busy than Kori because it seemed that her boss Mr. Fisher always had something for her to do. But Skyelaar also had other responsibilities. She had to take care of her sister Mara who was only 12. Mara's mom was hardly ever home to take care of her and her father who had married Skyelaar's mom was always away on some sort of business trip so it was usually Skyelaar who did everything for Mara but she didn't mind she enjoyed having her little sister around. Skyelaar woke up looking around the room for the clock to see what time it was. She didn't notice that she had fallen asleep and she wasn't sure how long she had either. She found the clock and saw that it was 6:30.

"Guy we should get up its almost time to meet them at the arena." Skyelaar said nudging Kori in the side with her elbow.

Kori got up slowly rubbing her eyes.

"Hey can you get Mara up for me I'm going to go take a quick shower."

Mara woke up looking around the room for Skyelaar.

"Where is she?" she questioned.

"She just went to take a shower she will be out soon and then we are going to drive to the arena for the show."

Kori turned on the TV flipping trough the channels looking for something to watch.

_**45 Minutes Later….**_

Skyelaar stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself before walking over to the mirror. She wiped away the steam and looked at herself and that's when she saw it. She always knew it was there but whenever she saw it it brought back those horrible memories. She had a scar from her last boyfriend Troy. He had always been so nice to her when they first met but after she decided to move in with him things were fine for awhile but then Troy started to get aggressive and he always seemed to think that she was cheating on him no matter how much she tried to prove him wrong he never would believe her. It got really bad one night. Skyelaar went out with Kori and a few of their close friends and Kori left early because she had work in the morning and she was a little buzzed. So Skyelaar got a ride home from their friend Evan. Skyelaar and him had always been really close and that is why she trusted him to take her home that night she figured that Troy would be sleeping already so she wasn't to worried. They were having a great time on the way back to Kori and Skyelaar's apartment that they had shared together since they graduated from high school. Luckily Mara was with her dad that week. When they pulled into the parking lot Evan helped her out of the car and had to pretty much carry up to her door. He leaned her against the wall and asked her for her keys she pulled them out of her pocket and handed them to him. He kicked open the door since his hands were kind of busy trying to keep Skye from falling flat on her ass. They walked into the house trying to be as quite as possible hoping to not wake up Troy and Kori if she was even there. Skyelaar walked into the living room ahead of Evan and her face turned white. She saw a vary unhappy Troy sitting on the couch looking at her with those eyes that chilled Skyelaar to the bone.

"_Well hello there dear how are you?" Troy asked even though he could really careless he just wanted to know who she had been with._

Just then Evan walked around the corner. Troy's jaw clenched he was trying so hard not to slap Skyelaar right then and there.

"_Uhh Troy this is Evan." Skyelaar said trying to hold back her tears._

"_Hey man." Evan said extending his hand to Troy._

Troy just stared at him. And then looked at Skyelaar she knew what that look meant.

"_Evan I'm getting tired so maybe you should go."_

"_I'll talk to you later then?" Evan said as he walked toward the door reluctant to leave_

_._

Skyelaar just stood there trying not to cry. As soon as Evan closed the door Troy turned around to look at Skye. She just made him so mad sometimes he just didn't know what to do with her but he would teach her a lesson she wouldn't soon forget.

"_So who is this Evan guy?" Troy asked grabbing onto Skyelaar's arm so she couldn't get away from him._

"_He is nobody just a friend on mine and Kori's I promise I'm not interested in him." Skyelaar said as she began to shake._

Troy just laughed.

"_You expect me to believe that?"_

"_Well I would hope so I've never lied to you before and I don't plan on starting now."_

_Skyelaar tried to make him release her hand but he just gripped it tighter._

"_Your not going anywhere until we figure this out."_

_Skyelaar knew that she had to do something this time she couldn't let him do anything to her. Skyelaar pulled as hard as she could until her hand became free form his grip. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife she didn't know what to do. She wasn't planning on hurting him but she had to protect herself as well. Troy followed her into the kitchen and when he noticed what she was holding he stopped and stared at her. He just laughed at how scared she was for some sick reason Troy enjoyed it most when Skyelaar was near tears._

"_You know you wont do anything to me."_

"_Don't be so sure you have put me through hell long enough and I'm done with it." Skyelaar said letting the tears fall freely now._

_Troy pretty much jumped over the island that was separating him from Skyelaar and he grabbed the knife from her and it accidentally cut Skyelaar on the arm causing her to cry out in pain. She fell to the floor crying. Luckily Evan hadn't gotten to far down the stairs when he herd her scream he ran as fast as he could back up the stairs and ran through the door and walked into the kitchen where he found Skyelaar sitting on the floor holding her arm he hand covered in blood._

"_Skyelaar!" he yelled kneeling down beside her and glaring up at Troy. _

_Troy ran out of the apartment and he hasn't been seen by Skyelaar since then. The last time she saw him was in court when she was getting a restraining order filed against him. She was rushed to the hospital and luckily enough she had not lost much blood but she did need a few stitches which when they were taken out left a scar that reminded her of that horrible night every time she looked at it._

She finally snapped out of her flash back when she herd pounding on the bathroom door. She opened it seeing Kori and Mara standing there all ready to go looking concerned for their friend.

"Hey are you okay?" Kori asked.

"Yea I'm fine just let me finish getting ready and then we can go." Skyelaar replied giving them the best smile she could.

She closed the bathroom door looking in the mirror again hoping that this night would make her feel better. She finally emerged from the bathroom looking better than she had before but she still wasn't feeling that much better.

"Hey are you ready to go ?"she asked.

"Yep were all set." Kori said standing up and grabbing her bag off the table and walking out the door followed by Mara and Skyelaar.

Skyelaar was the last on out the door. Before she closed it she looked back.

"I hope I never see Troy again."

But you don't always get what you want.


	9. Finally

_**Hey again I am trying to get these updates going. But lucky for u I have had some good ideas and I have felt like writing quite a bit lately. But the only way I'm going to be able to keep this up is if u will grace me with ur wonderful reviews xD. And I will try 2 get the story moving more quickly but b4 we get there u just gunna have 2 stay with me. Trust me though I wont give u guys a boring story I just couldn't do that 2 u. But I need 2 stop talking and start writing. Lotz of Lubbz~Skye~ Oh and I have decided to add a new character to my story. My best friend of 10 years Diana (much Lubbz D) Oki now I'm done XD**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

They arrived at the area just in time to get their seats. They would have to meet up with the guys after the show because at the moment they didn't have much time.

"Where did they say we were sitting again?" Skyelaar said looking around at the crowded rows of seats.

"They have us in the very front row." Kori said finally locating their seats.

They took their seats all of them waiting for the show to start. They had been to shows before but being in the front row was a different story.

"So what are we doing after the show?" Mara asked standing up so she could get a better view of the ring.

"I think they are going to take us backstage and show us around and then I believe we are going out to eat." Skyelaar said pulling Mara back to her sitting position.

Both Mara and Kori knew something was wrong with Skyelaar and as much as she tried to hide it and be brave she couldn't always pull it off and today just happened to be one of those days. But they both decided it was better not to bother her about it. After the show had ended they all knew that they would miss this life but they had to go back home and back to reality no matter how much they didn't want to. That was just life and life isn't always fair. But they still had the rest of the night to look forward to and Skyelaar wasn't about to let Troy ruin her last few days with Randy…and John.

_**Backstage…….**_

The three girls walked through the doors leading backstage and Skyelaar saw Randy leaning against a crate talking to Hunter (Triple H). She walked up behind him and put on her best happy face because Randy always seemed to know when there was something bothering her and she didn't feel like discussing this particular problem with him. Skyelaar tapped Randy on the shoulder and when he turned around she moved to the other side so he couldn't see her. She loved messing with Randy and she was one of the few people that didn't make him angry when she did. She decided that she would give him a chance to guess who it was so she put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess." Skyelaar said trying so hard not to laugh at the fact the Randy looked like he was really taking time to think this through.

"Mom?" Randy questioned.

This was becoming to much for Skyelaar she couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. Randy always seemed to make her feel better. Randy turned around to see who found his confusion so funny. He was happy to see Skyelaar when he turned around and gave her a big hug but always being careful not to squeeze her to death.

"Do I look like your mother?" She questioned smiling at him a little.

All he could do was laugh.

"Not at all I knew it was you I was just trying to be funny."

"Yea I'm sure. I so had you fooled but hey I'm just that awesome." Skyelaar said showing that she had just as big of an ego as Randy.

"Well aren't you just Miss smarty pants tonight?"

"Why yes we are."

Skyelaar couldn't put into words how much she enjoyed having these moments with Randy but they were always short lived because as quickly as it started it would end. And it was no different this time. John came around the corner looking down at some papers but looked up as soon as he herd her laugh. Skyelaar was trying to free herself from Randy's grasp but he wouldn't let go.

"You can put me down now." Skyelaar said looking up at him with her puppy dog eyes.

As much as Randy didn't want to he put her down but gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he walked away to talk to Mara and Kori who were over by the cafeteria. Skyelaar was momentarily frozen she wasn't sure how to take the kiss Randy just given her but she started to put 2 and 2 together and figured it was because John was standing right there and Randy was his best friend so Skyelaar was sure that Randy knew something that she didn't but much to her surprise John didn't look to upset but what Skyelaar couldn't see was how much it broke John's heart that once again Randy had won. Or so he thought.

"You did a great job in your match." Skyelaar said breaking the silence.

"You were watching?" John asked surprised that she had paid attention to his match seeing as her and Randy had gotten pretty cozy.

"Of course I did I wouldn't miss it for the world." Skyelaar answered meaning every word she said.

No matter how much she loved her moments with Randy every time John came around it was pretty much like Randy who? But Skyelaar just wanted John to see that but she found that he wasn't seeing it as much as she wanted him to. John gave her the best smile he could but he still wasn't as happy as he would like to be.

"So what do we have planned for tonight Champ?" Skyelaar asked hoping it would lighten the mood a little.

"Well I was thinking that I could take you out and show you the other side of the Champ." John said seeing the opportunity to be alone with Skyelaar.

Skyelaar was shocked to say the least but she wasn't about to let that show.

"Well Blue I would love to go with you and see that other side of the Champ."

"Blue?" John questioned not sure what she meant by that.

"Yea Blue because the very first time we really talked was in the hallway at the hotel and that's when I noticed how blue your eyes are so that what I'm going to call you."

John laughed to himself a little this is one of the many things he liked about Skyelaar. She always seemed to have a good nickname for people and she wasn't afraid to say it out loud. Since Skyelaar had decided that John's new name was Blue John decided that maybe just maybe him and Skyelaar still had a chance. John was glad that he and Skyelaar were starting to become close again but it was always in the back of his mind that Randy was his best friend and Randy really liked Skyelaar and the last thing John wanted to do was hurt him.

"What about Randy?" John asked trying not to seem like he didn't want to go with her.

"What _about _him?" Skyelaar said not to sure where John was going with this.

"Well don't you think he will be a little upset? Since it seems that you guys are becoming pretty close.

Skyelaar had never met anyone that cared for their friends like she did but John showed that he would give up what he wanted so badly for Randy's happiness.

"Don't worry I'll let him down easily." Skyelaar said winking at John and turning around to go find Kori she was so excited to tell her that she was finally going to be alone with John but as always the thought of Randy came to her mind. She really did like Randy there was no denying that but then there was John he had been there all along and he still was and for some reason Skyelaar had a feeling that it wasn't going to be like that with Randy no matter how much she wanted it to it just wasn't meant to be.

"Hey Randy can I talk to you?" Skyelaar asked walking up behind him.

"Sure sweetie." Randy said sounding concerned. He hated it when he couldn't tell what was on her mind.

Skyelaar wasn't so sure how to start what she wanted to say. By no means did she want to upset Randy but she felt it was time to make the decision that had bothered her since the very beginning.

"Well umm…" she started.

"Honey you know you can talk to me about anything no matter what it is just let me know I'm a big boy I can take it."

She knew very well that Randy wouldn't hate her but she still felt like she owed him something. He had been there when she found John with Maryse and he was still there standing right in front of her looking at her with those icy blue-grey eyes.

"Well tonight I'm not going to be going with you guys to the restaurant."

"Why are you sick or something?" Now Randy was more concerned than ever the last thing he wanted was for her to be sick.

"No. no that's not it at all I'm umm actually going out with someone else tonight."

As soon as she mentioned going out with someone his concerned expression immediately changed to a look of pure hurt. Skyelaar knew this was going to be hard but she didn't know that it would almost bring her to tears.

"I just thought I would let you know I hope your not to mad at me because that is the last thing I want to happen." Skyelaar wasn't sure what else to say she just wanted this night to be over.

Randy pulled Skyelaar into a reassuring hug." Now you know I could never be mad at you." Randy said hugging her tightly because he knew exactly who she was going to dinner with tonight and he wanted her to know that no matter what he was there for her 100 percent.

"Thanks Randy."

"No problem and if the Champ gives you any trouble let me know and I'll teach him a lesson not to mess with my Skye…umm I mean you."

Randy hoped that Skyelaar would see that he was there for her but he knew in his heart that Skyelaar loved John and John felt the same way for her if not stronger but having her as a friend was enough for Randy…for now.

_**At the girls hotel room…..**_

Skyelaar was so glad that Randy was so understanding well it's not like she thought he would flip out or anything its just that Skyelaar isn't very good at disappointing people and Randy was like a big brother to her and she definitely didn't want to hurt him. Skyelaar was standing in the bathroom straightening her hair she had to meet John at around 7:00 and it was pushing on 6:00. She still wasn't sure what she was going to ware but she had her friend and her sister to help her out. Right when Skyelaar got back to the hotel room the first thing she did was tell Kori and Mara that she was going to be with John Cena that night and poor Kori couldn't smile enough she knew that it was going to happen but she was glad that John finally fond the balls to ask her out to dinner. And Kori could see that Skyelaar was never so happy to go out on a date. Once Skyelaar was done fixing her hair adding the slightest bit of curl to it she was looking for something to ware but knowing Skyelaar it had to be perfect and Mara and Kori had no way out.

"Ugh. I have absolutely nothing to ware." Skyelaar yelled.

"I guess that's our que Kori said standing up from the couch and walking over to the entrance of the closet to help out her frantic friend.

"Skyelaar you have tons of clothes what are you talking about?"

"Kori I don't know what's wrong with me I feel like I'm going to meet the president not just going out to dinner."

"Skyelaar look at me." Kori said turning her around to face her." You have nothing to worry about John is crazy about you and you are just crazy."

Skyelaar laughed a little Kori always knew how to make her feel like everything was going to be okay. After her little talk with Kori Skyelaar finally found what she wanted to ware. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time to check that her makeup was still in tact. She had decided on a dark pair of skinny jeans and a simple white tank top with a light blue sweater over it and her baby blue flats. She felt like she looked presentable and after a lot of reassurance from Kori and Mara Skyelaar was ready to go. On her way out the door she grabbed her phone and noticed that she had a message from an unknown number but decided against reading it rite now she was sure that whoever it was they could wait she was just to excited about her and John finally getting to be alone together.


	10. Not Agian

_**Well look at that I'm getting the hang of this whole update thingy but I know I could be doing better (sad face) but hey with Wrestle Mania and everything I've been a little busy and I know I promised that I was going to be adding a new character and I will just got to work her into the story. XD Well I'm done talking for now. Happy Reading!!!~LOTZ OF LUBBZ SKYE~**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**In the hotel lobby………**_

Skyelaar had never been so nervous but hey come on cut her some slack she is about to go to dinner with the beautiful John Cena you know you would be nervous to. She was sitting in one of the chairs in the lobby waiting for John trying to decide if she should open up that mysterious text message yet but she decided that it wasn't such a good idea because all she wanted to do right now was focus on her night with John. John walked into the lobby of the hotel wearing a black button down shirt and dark jeans. Skyelaar looked up from her purse and her jaw almost dropped to the floor but luckily she collected herself in time. She didn't know how she would be able to make it through the night without jumping him but she decided that wasn't such a good idea she would give it her all to control her female needs.

"Well don't you look nice John said walking up to her." He was also fighting the urge to go upstairs with her and just skip dinner but lucky for him he knew how to control himself even if the rest of him didn't agree.

"I try." Skyelaar replied picking up her purse and walking over to stand by John.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked offering her his hand.

Skyelaar normally wasn't shy but when she was around John she was always afraid that she would say the wrong thing or do something stupid.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied placing her obviously smaller hand into his larger one.

They made their way outside to John's SUV. Skyelaar really liked his car it was big and Skyelaar normally didn't like big cars but this one was the prettiest color of black and the inside was so clean. She never thought that John was the neat type. But there was many things she didn't know about John.

"See you like my car." John said smiling at her.

"Yea it's a nice car and it's pretty clean."

"Well I'm glad you think so because I always travel with Randy and Phil and they aren't the cleanest people you will ever meet."

They pulled out of the parking lot of the hotel and John turned up the radio and much to Skyelaar's surprise the song _Tears don't fall by Bullets For My Valentine _blasted through the speakers his car also had a great stereo system. John noticed Skyelaar's face light up when the song came on.

"You like this song?" he asked loving the fact that she didn't car who she was with or where they were if a song she liked was playing she would let everyone know.

"Yea it's one of my favorite songs."

Skyelaar turned to look out the window. John tried to keep his eyes on the road but he found it hard Skyelaar drove him crazy. One minute she was an open book the next he felt like she was hiding something but he liked that about her he felt like there was always something more to her and he much like Randy liked a challenge. They arrived at the restaurant just in time for their reservation. They took a seat at their table and this is when Skyelaar felt the most nervous she had no idea what to say and she didn't want him to think that she didn't want to be there because there was nowhere else she would rather be at this moment but she was at a loss for words. John could tell that she was a little nervous and he wasn't saying that he wasn't but he thought it was cute and he didn't mind the silence because he enjoyed looking at her that is usually how John got to know people when he would just sit back and watch them. He noticed so many things about her like the way her dark green eyes sparkled when she would catch a glimpse of him looking at her or how she always seemed to play with her necklaces when she was nervous he didn't want this to end he could go the whole night without one word be he figured he would speak up.

"So what do you do for a living?" John asked trying to make her feel more comfortable.

Skyelaar looked up from her cell phone she had been testing Kori because whenever she was on a date and didn't know what to say that is what she did she texted her friends to try to keep herself occupied.

"Well you know Kori. We both work in the same office building and I am a secretary for the owner of the company which can be a pretty demanding job sometimes."

Skyelaar was starting to feel more comfortable John just had this thing about him that made it easy to talk to him.

"Yea I know what you mean being a pro wrestler has it good days and bad days as well."

"Yea but at least you enjoy what your doing and its very entertaining."

John was blushing a little because he knew from talking to Kori that Skyelaar was very found of him as a wrestler and he was glad that now he had his chance to show her that there was so much more to him the jerseys and tennis shoes.

"Well thank you my dear."

"No problem." Skyelaar was finally starting to see that she could be herself around John and that it felt right to be there with him.

After they were finally done talking about all of John's ridiculous raps that he did in the past they noticed that they were the only two people left in the restaurant. Skyelaar couldn't believe she went from not knowing what to say to not being able to shut herself up but John didn't seem to mind he thought it was cute when he would rap about one of the waiters that was wearing a fake hair piece and Skyelaar couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"Well maybe we should get going it seems like the restaurant doesn't want us here anymore." John said standing up and walking over to pull Skyelaar's chair out for her.

"I guess not but that's their loss."

The drive back to the hotel was much more relaxing than the one on the way there John would turn up the radio and dance and sing along to the music and Skyelaar would just there and laugh at how crazy he was each of them ignoring the looks they were getting from people in their cars. When Skyelaar was with John it didn't matter to her if people stared it was just good to be with him. When they got back to the hotel John walked Skyelaar up to her room. She really didn't want this night to end but she knew this wasn't the last time she would be with John. For once Kori was right and Skyelaar was so glad for that.

"Well here is your stop." John said when they arrived at Skyelaar's room.

"Thank you so much for putting up with me all night."

"It was my pleasure trust me."

John was trying so hard to control himself but he's a guy and guys have needs and he felt that him and Skyelaar had a great time so he figured it was ever going to happen it had to be soon because Skyelaar would be returning home soon and he wanted her to know that he cared for her.

"Well I guess I'll see you…." Skyelaar couldn't finish her sentence before John pressed his lips against hers.

Skyelaar didn't know what to do alls he knew was that she had dreamed about this for a long time and she couldn't feel her legs. As soon as John backed away he looked at her to try to read the expression on her face but like always he couldn't read her expression. Skyelaar finally opened her eyes still not quite believing that John Cena had just kissed her.

"I uhhh.." was all she could say.

"I'm sorry Skye I didn't mean to make you feel weird I'll just go."

"No I mean I'm glad you did."

"Really?" John wasn't sure she would appreciate his approach but she didn't seem the least bit angry.

Skyelaar looked at him and gave him a smile letting him know that she was fine with him kissing her and that she would definitely like to see him again and John couldn't have been happier.

"So how bout if I call you tomorrow?" John said.

"I'd love if you called me." Skyelaar said turning around to open the door of her hotel room.

Before she turned around to leave John turned her to face him and kissed her again. Skyelaar didn't know what made her happier the kiss or who the kiss was from but all she knew was that John made her happy and as far as she could tell she made John pretty _happy_ to. Skyelaar walked into her hotel room and shut the door and slid down to a sitting position on the floor and buried her head in her hands. She looked up when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Her smile went away as quickly as it came when he looked up and saw those cold uncaring eyes. This couldn't be happening…

Troy was back….


	11. Is It Over Yet?

_**Hello my wonderful readers (wow that sounded so lame) but enough about my lameness. I hope you have been enjoying my story and if I do say so myself I've been doing pretty well with the updates but I don't know how great they will be now because my spring break is over and now I'm back at school =/ but OMG I'm like super happy cuz at WrestleMaina my John Cena won his title back and his entrance was kick ass. Oh and I got a fish named Stanly just thought id let you know. Well I'm done talking now so happy reading~Lotz Of Lubbz Skye~**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Skyelaar was scared stiff so many emotions were running through her mind she didn't know if she should cry or be angry. She thought that she had gotten rid of him all those years ago but here he was right in front of her with that look on his face that meant Skyelaar would pay for turning him in to the cops.

"W-w-w-what are you doing here?" her words were barely audible. She was trying to hold back her tears because it seemed that when she cried Troy was most happy and she didn't want to give the likes of him the pleasure of that.

"Well my love I thought you would like to see your husband since its been a few years since we were last together." Troy said stepping closer to her.

Skyelaar tried to scoot away from him. She hated the feel of his hands on her it made her feel sick. And she knew that the only reason she could have ever been with someone like Troy and go through everything she went through was because she was scared and he had fooled her. When they first met he couldn't have been nicer to her and he was very attractive. He definitely wasn't muscular but he was much taller than Skyelaar and he was very strong despite his slender frame. The first time Skyelaar laid eyes on him it was easy to see that he was attractive. He had long brown that almost covered his chocolate brown eyes completely. He was tall about 6"2 and he was slim. His style was more of the skater type and he always tried to make Skyelaar feel special and for awhile he did but then it all went downhill from there.

"Please j-j-just leave me alone I haven't done anything to you."

"I know you haven't done anything to my honey but if I have my way with you and you know I will that will all change tonight."

Skyelaar would do anything to be in John's arms right now but she had to do something. Skyelaar decided to stay calm and maybe eventually Troy would see that she wasn't worth it and just leave her alone but knowing Troy that wasn't going to happen.

"Well darling I would love to hang around but its getting late and you look like you need some rest." Troy said pulling Skyelaar up off of the floor by her hair and kissing her.

Skyelaar tried to push her off of him but quite trying she knew that fighting him never ended well. Troy stopped kissing her and throw her down on the ground and walked out the door. Skyelaar just sat there on the floor for awhile she didn't know what to do just when she thought she had gotten away from him he always came back. Skyelaar tried to stand up but her legs were to shaky so she crawled into the nearest corner and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She had to call someone she was crying so hard and she just wanted it all to go away. She couldn't call John she didn't want him worrying about her and she didn't want to tell Kori because Kori would just go and try to kill Troy herself and that wouldn't help anything. There was only one person she could think of that knew her story and never tried to tell her I told you so or oh well she would just simply listen to her and try to make her forget about it. Skyelaar picked up her phone and scrolled down her contacts until she found the one she was looking for. She pressed talk and listened to it ring finally she herd the phone pick up on the other end.

"Hello?" came the voice from the opposite end of the phone.

Skyelaar could barely collect herself enough to say hello back.

"…Hi." Skyelaar managed to say in between sobs.

"Honey are you okay is there something you need to talk to me about?"

Skyelaar was never so glad to have a friend like Diana. They had been friends for years and even though Dian had moved away their friendship was still going strong and no matter what Diana was always there.

"Troy."

That's all Skyelaar had to say before Diana's calm hands turned into angry fists she had always hated Troy ever since she first met him but she was never one to tell Skyelaar that she had made a big mistake because she was sure that Skyelaar already figured that out.

"Oh Skye I'm so sorry. But wait isn't he supposed to be in jail still?"

"Well I guess not since he was just in my hotel room plain as day and he told me that I would pay for turning him in." Skyelaar started to cry harder and wished that Diana could be here with her right now. "I knew I shouldn't have turned him in it was a bad idea."

"Skye you did what was best and I'm sure they will catch Troy soon and you will be perfectly fine. But until then I'm getting the next flight out to Chicago to see you and we will work this this out together like we always do."

Hearing that she would get to see Dian soon made her feel better but she still had the fear that Troy would get his way with her and that scared her to death. She hated the feel of him on top of her and the fact that she had no control over anything that he did to her.

"Honey I'll let you go you need to get some rest but I'll call you in the morning and we will talk for awhile just hang around with Kori and John for the time being and try not to go anywhere by yourself and you will be fine."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Skyelaar hung up the phone and threw it at the wall. She couldn't do this anymore no matter how brave she acted around her friends when it came to Troy she was anything but brave and confident. Skyelaar had been waiting so long to let all of her emotions out and now they were coming stronger than she ever imagined. She climbed up on her bed a curled up into a ball not even bothering to change of wash her face. She cried herself to sleep that night. Never in her life had Skyelaar ever felt as alone as she did at this very moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was in his hotel room sitting on his bed flipping through the TV channels hoping that he would find something to keep his mind off of his male problems. It seemed that the kiss he had shared with Skyelaar had excited him more than he would have ever thought. But he decided to just leave it alone and try to relax. He decided that there wasn't really anything on TV worth watching so he just turned it off and laid back on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He started to drift off into a deep sleep but the whole night he dreamed about how him and Skyelaar's kids would look. He knew that they would be beautiful. They would have Skyelaar's loving and humorous personality and those beautiful green eyes that drove John crazy. And hopefully they would have some of him in them as well so there would be no mistaking them for anyone else's kids but his. There was no denying it John was falling in love and he was falling hard and fast.


	12. It's Not Over

_**Yay! More of the story. I'm really getting into this story now its getting so interesting XD Well I don't have much to say this time so as always Happy Reading~Lotz Of Lubbz Skye~**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The Next Morning…………**_

Skyelaar woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"_Why don't people ever leave me alone?" _She thought to herself.

Skyelaar had the worst night ever. But can you really blame her. After 7 years of being Troy free he just all of a sudden came back into her life and was now taking control like he always did. Skyelaar walked over by her bag to pick up her phone that she threw at the wall the previous night. She looked at the caller ID which read Kori. Skyelaar didn't really feel like talking to anyone at the moment but she figured she would see what Kori was up to and then go back to sleep since she saw no point in doing anything today.

"Hello Skye?"

Skyelaar let out a sigh before answering. "Hey"

Kori wasn't sure what it was but something wasn't right with Skyelaar and she wanted to know what it was but knowing how Skyelaar could be it wasn't going to be easy to get it out of her.

"How was your night?" Skyelaar asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Well Me and Mara stayed at the hotel with Phil and them because last night I was kind of buzzed so Phil just carried me up to his room."

"Oh sounds like fun." Skyelaar really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now but she didn't want to be rude.

Kori sighed. She hated not knowing what Skyelaar was hiding.

"Oh I almost forgot. How was your date thingy with John?"

Skyelaar thought back to the previous night when John had taken her to dinner and then brought her back to her hotel room and gave her a kiss one that she would never forget and she still hadn't. But then she thought about the other part of the night that she was trying to put in the back of her mind. It was when Troy came back and told her that he wasn't done with her. The night brought up so many emotions that Skyelaar didn't know how to control and she hoped that her nightmare would be over soon.

"It was actually really great." Skyelaar said. Talking about John always made her feel better even on her worst days.

"I'm glad to here that. But listen I'm going to get off of here and I'll call you when were ready and we will go get some breakfast."

She wasn't sure she really felt like leaving her hotel room but then she thought back to what Diana said about staying with friends and trying to forget about it as much as possible so she gladly accepted.

"Okay are you inviting Phil and Randy?"

"Yea they are going to come with us."

"Okay sounds like a plan I'll see you in a few."

"Bye."

Skyelaar hung up the phone and looked in the mirror. She didn't like what she saw staring back at her. Normally she saw a fairly good looking confident woman but now all she saw was how much Troy had an affect on her and she didn't like it at all. Her hair was a mess of curly and straight and it was pulled up into a ponytail that had gotten messed up during the course of the night. And all she was wearing was a RKO t-shirt that Randy had given her during one of the shows. She barely remembered changing last night but then again everything except her date with John was a blur and she couldn't say she minded. She decided to take a much needed shower. She stepped in under the hot sprays and tried to relax but she couldn't help but feel like Troy was still touching her. It made her skin crawl. She grabbed her wash cloth off of the side of the sink and squeezed some Vanilla body wash on it and scrubbed her body all over. She was trying to wash away all of her emotions but mostly she was trying to wash away the feel of Troy. After about 25 minutes of cleansing she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She cleared the steam off of the mirror and looked at herself. She looked better than when she woke up but her eyes were still a little red and puffy from crying so much but some how Skyelaar started to feel that things just might be looking up. She decided that she didn't have much time to get ready so she just applied some mousse to her hair so it would keep its curl and slipped into a pair of skinny jeans and proceeded to throw on her "You Cant See Me" hoodie that John had given her. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She could do this she was Skyelaar she would get through this no problem she kept telling herself. She grabbed her cell phone off of the table and slipped into her black converse and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"_Maybe I should go pay John a visit." _she thought to herself.

She arrived outside of John's hotel room and raised her hand to knock on the door but she was having second thoughts. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him she just didn't want to wake him up but she decided that she really wanted to see him so she knocked ever so lightly on the door. She herd people moving around on the other side of the door and then the door swung open and Randy was standing in front of her rubbing his eyes until they adjusted to the light in the hallway. He looked up and saw her standing there and his tired expression turned into one of pure happiness. Even in a hoodie and her hair a mess of curls she still looked good and smelled even better and it wasn't helping that she smelled like vanilla. Randy had to contain himself or else he would have pulled her into his hotel room and had his way with her right then and there but he respected her enough to keep a safe distance.

"Hey Sweetie. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine and how are you Orton?" Skyelaar loved calling him by his last name normally he hated it when people called him that but in his eyes when she did it he thought it was cute.

"I'm fine. Are you here to see Johnny? Or did you just come to look at me with my shirt off?"

Randy had the biggest ego Skyelaar had ever seen but that's what made him The Ledged Killer and she wouldn't change that for anything. Skyelaar laughed a little.

"Why you know me so well." She replied laughing.

"Well come on in then he's still sleeping but I'll give you the honors of waking him up." Randy said stepping aside to let Skyelaar in.

"Thanks."

Skyelaar walked over to the other part of the hotel room where John was sleeping. He looked so peaceful it almost seemed wrong to wake him up but Skyelaar wanted to see his blue eyes and here his voice and when she wanted something she did whatever she had to do to get it. Skyelaar quietly climbed on the bed careful not to wake him just yet. She straddled his lap and he moved slightly and put his hand over his face like he was trying to play hide and seek in his sleep and she herd him mumble something but she couldn't make out what he said. She was going to enjoy this because she knew that in two days she would be on the next flight back home to Chicago and she wasn't to sure how to tell him. Skyelaar leaned down and softly brushed her lips against John's he tried to push Skyelaar away but she wasn't going anywhere.

"5 more minutes Randy." John said still half asleep.

Skyelaar couldn't help but laugh he was so cute when he slept but she was getting impatient so she decided to speed this little romantic wake up along. She leaned down again and kissed him this time John kissed back and his eyes slowly opened and he was greeted with the sight of her dark green eyes. He smiled at her and then pulled her down so she was laying on him. He held her tight not wanting to let her go. Skyelaar sat up on the bed and rubbed his arm giving him all the time he needed to wake up.

"Good morning sleepy head." Skyelaar said looking at him wishing this moment could last forever.

"Good morning." John said trying to open his eyes.

"Come on silly get up." Skyelaar said trying to pull him up but his whole arm weighed just about as much as she did.

John chuckled "No."

"Oh so you want to play games I see." Skyelaar said getting off of the bed acting like she was going to walk away.

John loved how playful she was even in the morning and normally if it had been Phil or Randy that woke him up they would have paid the price but for some reason the way that Skyelaar did it made him less mad about it.

"Where are you going?" John asked sitting up.

"Well if you would get your lazy ass up maybe you would figure it out."

Skyelaar didn't care that she was supposed to be meeting Kori and the others for breakfast right now the only thing that mattered was her morning with John. John got up off of the bed and stretched. He walked over to her and tried to pull her into a hug but she pulled away and ran out into the other room. John was a little confused. Skyelaar peered back around the corner.

"You have to catch me first." Skyelaar said running away again.

John's confused expression turned into one of delight. He ran after her and noticed that she was standing on the other side of the couch. When he tried to go one way she went the other. He finally caught her after at least 15 minutes of running around his hotel room. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her over his shoulder.

"John put me down." She screamed in between fits of laughter.

"Nope you wanted to play games we can play games." John said sitting down with her on the couch not letting her escape from his grasp.

"John let me go…pweese." Skyelaar looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"Nope not going to work this time."

John started to tickle her sides. That was the one thing that sent Skyelaar over the edge. She started screaming and kicking trying not to cry because she was laughing so hard. John was glad to see that he could make her happy and she made him happy whether she knew it or not.

" Kids close your eyes."

John stopped tickling Skyelaar and looked up to see Randy, Phil, Mara, and Kori walk into the room.

"How how was your breakfast guys?" Skyelaar asked standing up from the couch and walking over to the door to give Mara and Kori a hug.

"It was fine and I see you've been having some fun." Kori said going over to sit on the couch.

Skyelaar looked over at John and giggled a little. He made her feel so special and she knew that this was going to work. That's when it dawned on her. She still had to tell John that she had to go back home in a few days and the last thing she wanted to do was see the look on his face when she told him.

"Hey John can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Skye."

They walked into John's room and left the rest of the group sitting on the couch.

"You know that I really care about you right?" Skyelaar said trying not to be to mushy.

John wasn't sure where she was going with this but he had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

" Well you know that I live in Chicago and well I kind of have to go back home in a few days." Skyelaar said looking down at the floor. She didn't want to see the look on his face.

John was hurt no doubt but he knew that he was going to go and visit her as much as possible he wasn't going to give up on them that easily. He lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes and he saw a single tear roll down her cheek. He kissed it away he hated it when she was upset and he definitely didn't want her to cry over him.

"Skye?"

She looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry its fine I understand that you have to go back home and I have to stay on the road but that doesn't change how I feel about you and there is no way I'm letting go of you that easily."

Skyelaar looked up at him and smiled. He was so sweet and always knew just how to make her happy.

"And I will come visit you as much as I possibly can. Just please don't be upset."

"I'm sorry it's just I don't know what I'm going to do with out you."

"Don't be sorry I'm going to miss you to but whenever I have off I'll be in Chicago with you."

Skyelaar just looked at him she couldn't believe this was happening to her of all people.

"Promise?"

John pressed his lips to hers to show her just how much she meant to him.

"I promise."


	13. Leaving

_**Well here we go on with the story. Anyway I am like super excited cuz on May 17**__**th**__** wrestling is in my home town of Chicago!! And I'm going with my younger sister Mara and my good friend Kori to go and see it ahhh its gunna be amazing! Sorry guys this chapter is kind of boring but the next one will be better I promise. Well I'm done talking now and as always Happy Reading!!!~LOTZ Of Lubbz Skye~**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The Next Morning (In John's Hotel Room)…………**_

John woke up in the morning hearing birds singing and the sun shining more brightly than normal. When he turned around and saw Skyelaar sleeping next to him and he knew why this morning seemed so much better than all of the others. John laid there for seemed like forever he was watching the way she slept he found it very calming to him. He noticed the way she seemed to talk in her sleep and from what he could tell she was dreaming about someone named Diana he wasn't really sure who she was but from the pictures on Skyelaar's phone he figured they were pretty close. He wanted to touch her so badly but she looked so peaceful and he would hate to disturb her. He paid close attention to how her chest would rise and fall. He felt relieved every time it went up and back down he knew she was fine but he felt protective over her and he wanted to make sure she was safe. He wondered if this thing with her would last because John was known for his one night stands and short relationships but he was determined to make this one work no matter how hard it might be. Skyelaar started to move around a little in her sleep and started mumbling various different things most of which John couldn't make out. He thought it was cute that she had conversations with herself while she slept. She continued to ramble on and at one point there was on thing John could make out that made John question Skyelaar's love for him. Well its not like they actually proclaimed their love for each other but John knew that's how he felt and he hoped Skyelaar felt the same way. Skyelaar started to move around more vigorously and started to groan. John wasn't sure what was wrong with her and then he noticed a tear fall from her eye but she was still in a deep sleep and he couldn't help but wonder what was making her so upset.

"Leave me alone!" Skyelaar yelled in between sobs. "Please don't hurt me again. Troy stop!"

John didn't know who Troy was and at the moment he didn't care all he was concerned with now was waking Skyelaar up to get her to stop crying. He shook her ever so slightly. Skyelaar woke up and almost jumped out of her own skin. She was laying down gripping the bed tightly like she was afraid if she moved she would fall off a cliff. She was breathing heavily and looking around the room like she didn't know where she was or why she was there. She finally turned her head in John's direction and her breathing was starting to return to normal. Her expression softened when she saw who was laying next to her but she was still a little shaken up.

"Are you okay?" John asked. He was worried about her and he didn't know this Troy guy but he already didn't like him.

Skyelaar wasn't to sure what happened while she was asleep but she knew that she had a history of talking in her sleep and she just hoped she didn't say anything that would make John even more protective over her.

"Yea I'm fine just a little nightmare."

It was far from a little nightmare but she thought since this was her last morning with John before she returned home she would do whatever she could to keep him relaxed.

"Oh okay."

"Are you ready to get up? I'm starving." Skyelaar said walking over to John's side of the bed.

John knew that there was something Skyelaar was keeping from him but he figured he would interrogate her about it later. Right now all he wanted to do was spend time with her before she returned home. He loved the way Skyelaar looked in the morning even though she always said it looked like her hair was eating her head. John didn't see anything wrong with her because in his eyes she was perfect.

"Well don't I just look lovely this morning." Skyelaar said looking at herself in the mirror.

"I think you do." John said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Skyelaar couldn't help but smile. He was the sweetest person she had ever met and it seemed like he got better and better everyday.

"Why thank you. At least someone thinks I do because I think I look like my hair is eating my head."

John just laughed.

"Well lets go get some food I'm hungry." John said walking over to his suit case to pull out a shirt.

"Sounds good to me."

Skyelaar was about to open the door that led to the kitchen when she realized that she should probably change or at least put some pants on. She was wearing one of John's shirts and it looked like a dress on her. It was so big if she wasn't careful she would get swallowed up or drowned in a sea of cotton.

"You go out I have to get dressed." Skyelaar said closing the door as John walked out.

John stopped the door with his foot and looked at Skyelaar.

"There isn't anything on your body that I haven't seen." John said looking Skyelaar up and down.

"Excuse you Mr. I don't really want to be half naked in front everybody thank you very much."

"Fine Fine be that way then but before you leave tonight its just me and you."

John had so many different sides to him he had his ever so slightly bad boy side but then there came his sweet loving side. If Skyelaar wasn't careful this guy was gunna give her whiplash.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skyelaar stepped out of the bedroom wearing a pair of skinny jeans and John's shirt. She couldn't bring herself to take it off she loved the way it felt on her whenever she wore it she felt like John was hugging her and she loved that feeling.

"So I see someone lost their shirt last night." Kori said noticing Skyelaar was wearing John's shirt.

"Right back at you."

Skyelaar wasn't the only one who found her way into someone's shirt last night. Kori was wearing one of Phil's shirts. Skyelaar knew that the ride home would be full of interesting stories. Randy was mad there was no doubt about it but he figured that the whole Skye and John thing wouldn't last long and when it was over he would be the shoulder for Skyelaar to cry on. He just had to wait for the right time to get John to make a mistake that would ruin this little fairy tale.

"What time are we leaving?" Mara asked taking a piece of toast out of the toaster.

"I think around six or even." Kori replied.

Mara nodded.

"So what are we gunna do today?" Phil asked taking his and Kori's plates to the sink.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm getting the grand tour of….."

Skyelaar kicked John under the table before he could finish his sentence. This is the side of John that Skyelaar wasn't use to but it was there and she would have to learn to live with it. John rubbed his leg and looked at Skyelaar. Skyelaar looked away like she had done nothing wrong.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be then?"

"How what's going to be?" Mara asked.

"Nothing." John and Skyelaar replied.

John got up to put his plate in the sink. He walked past Skyelaar and whispered in her ear..

"Your gunna pay for that tonight."

"Well we'll see about that."

_**Later that day…………**_

It was about 4:30. They were all sitting around watching a movie except for Skyelaar she was packing up their stuff so they could be ready to go. She always seemed to get stuck with this job but she didn't mind this time because she had John's help. Even though he couldn't fold clothes if his life depended on it was still nice to have some help.

"Do you really have to go?" John asked placing a shirt in the pile next to the suit case.

Skyelaar looked up from her pile of clothes and tried as hard as she could not to cry. It killed her that John asked her questions like that but the look on his face was what really got her. Every time someone mentioned packing or when are we going home John would get the look on his face like he was being abandoned and that hurt Skyelaar more than anything.

"I'm sorry I know you hate when I do that."

"No it's fine but you know I have to go back to work but whenever I get the chance I'll will come see you I promise."

John couldn't help but be sad but he figured she was here right now and he should stop talking about when she was gone and just enjoy her company while he could.

"Come here." John said getting up and pulling Skyelaar into a hug.

Skyelaar knew that this was how she wanted it to be everyday 24/7 but life just doesn't work out that way. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat and took a deep breath inhaling his scent. He smelled like axe and cookies. "_Wait cookies?" Skyelaar thought to herself. "Man I must be going crazy."_ But it didn't matter what he smelled like she enjoyed just feeling his muscles move under her and being close to him. John looked Skyelaar in the eye and knew that this was who he was supposed to be with and keep safe but he couldn't help but feel that someone wanted to take all of this away from him. But he wasn't letting her go without a fight.

"Hey you owe me for kicking me in the leg." John said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't think I owe you anything Mr. Cena."

John raised his eyebrow. And pulled Skyelaar down on top of him. "I think you do." John said as he began to kiss her.

Skyelaar never could resist him and this moment wasn't any different.

"But don't be to rough with me because you know you can get a little to into it sometimes." John said smiling up at her.

"Hey you aren't any more calm buddy and anyway I'm surprised I can still walk."

"Well that just means that I'm better than you. But hey I'm not bragging."

John had a big ego as well but it worked for him and right now it was definitely working.

"Well I guess we'll just see about that."

John rolled over in the bed and turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

"I guess we will."


	14. Home

_**And on we go…….well guys I'm sorry if my story has been boring or not making sense my friend Diana tells me that its good but I don't feel like it is but any who I'm trying guys so please don't give up on me and it would help if I got some reviews(p-p-p-pweese) xD…And So the story continues…..happy reading~Lotz Of Lubbz Skye~**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Skyelaar come on we have to get going if we want to make it home before I turn 50." Kori yelled from the other side of the door.

Skyelaar was still laying down on the bed looking up at the ceiling trying to piece together her disaster of a life. She had so many hurdles she didn't know which problem to deal with first.

"I'll be out after I get dressed."

"Well hurry."

Her first problem was Randy. She felt like as soon as John started to show interest in her she kind of blew him off and since then hasn't really had much of any contact with him what so ever she figured to keep her friendship with him that would soon have to change. And there was also the issue of returning home. Sure she missed her life in Chicago but did she really have to back and deal with the real world? She enjoyed being on the road with John more than anything but figured that he needed a break from her and her crazy friends, but Phil would beg to differ. He and Kori had gotten pretty close in the last couple of weeks and Skyelaar was happy for Kori no doubt but hearing about it every time Phil left the hotel room can make one less happy. And then there was Troy. The one thing Skyelaar hated more than her job more than having to leave John that poor excuse for a human being Troy. She knew retuning home and getting to spend time with Diana would help her out immensely but he was always there and always would be there. No matter how hard she tried or begged Troy just enjoyed her pain to much to just finally leave her alone. But she would wait until she got home to really put some thought into what she would do about this particular problem.

"You ever going to get up?" John asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

Skyelaar turned her head to look at him. Was she really about to leave him?

"No I think I'm just going to lay here for the rest of my life."

"Fine by me but I hope you know that the maids might have a hard time cleaning around you."

"Well then maybe I should get up." Skyelaar said standing up and stretching.

"What time are you guys going to head out?" John asked pulling a shirt over his head.

"Well we were supposed to leave all ready but a certain someone wouldn't let me leave this room."

John laughed to himself a little. She was really leaving and he would see her for months maybe even years. He wasn't so sure he could left her go already.

"Skye hurry up!" Kori yelled banging on the door.

"_It's to late to yell." _Skyelaar thought to herself. But for Kori it could have been 3 in the morning and she always found something to yell about.

"I'm coming calm down." She yelled back.

John walked out of the room to give Skyelaar time to change. He figured if he stayed he would make them more late than they already were and Kori's yelling bugged him as much as it did Skyelaar. Skyelaar stepped in front of the mirror and took a look at herself. She felt like a different person she was just making sure she didn't look any different and sure enough she saw the same blonde hair green eyed reflection staring back at her. She wasn't to sure why she felt so different but she what she did know was that it was a good kind of different and she was almost positive it had something to do with how she felt about John.

"I better hurry up before Kori has a stroke." Skyelaar thought. She picked up her bags and headed for the door. Before she closed it she looked back into the dark room and a single tear fell down her cheek. So many things had happened to her since she had been there but good or bad they all changed her for the better and she wouldn't change the new Skyelaar for anything. She felt that she was stronger and for the first time in her life she loved someone that she felt loved her back and that feeling was enough to make Skyelaar cry even more.

"Well look who finally decided to come out of hiding." Randy said going over to give Skyelaar a hug.

Skyelaar smiled up at him, but quickly looked back down at her feet because she knew the look Randy was giving her it was the look that he knew she was upset and he wanted to know why.

"You okay?" Randy whispered in her ear.

"Yea I'm fine." She replied.

"Can we get going please?" Mara asked. She must have really wanted to go home because she was already standing in the hallway with her bags in hand.

"Yea in a minute." Kori replied turning around to give Phil a hug.

John pulled Skyelaar aside as they made their way out to their rental car. He pulled her into a tight hug knowing that she would be fine but he felt like if he wasn't there she would be in danger. But he knew how strong Skyelaar was and that if any problems came her way she would get through it.

"You know I'm going to miss you right?" John said lifting Skyelaar's head up off his chest.

"Yea."

John wasn't going to cry. If he got upset it wouldn't help anything especially since he noticed that Skyelaar was trying as hard as she could not to burst out in a fit of tears.

"Just please promise me you will be careful and call me if you need me."

"John…"

"No I'm serious if you ever need me day or night I'm there."

"John please stop worrying about me I'll be fine, but trust me if I need you you'll know."

"Come on Skye." Mara yelled from the back seat of the car.

"Well I have to get going but I'll call you when I get home. And thank you guys for everything."

Skyelaar said giving everyone a hug before climbing into the passenger side. As the car pulled away she looked back to see that John was the only one left standing in the parking lot looking down at the ground. Skyelaar rested her head against the window and tried to fall asleep because if she slept no one d notice how much it hurt her to leave him and know how he felt about but she mostly wanted to try to get away from the pain she was feeling on the inside.

"Skye are you okay?" Kori asked trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"Mhmm."

Kori sighed knowing there was no point in trying to make Skyelaar feel better at the moment it was just better to left her get over it by herself.

"Skye?"

"Yes Mara?"

"Do you love John?"

Skyelaar found it odd that Mara would ask her a question like this out of no where but it wasn't like she hadn't thought about it because she had and she had a solid answer. One she had no doubt about.

"Yes Mara I do." Skyelaar said closing her eyes.

Kori looked over at Skyelaar and smiled. That is the first time she had ever herd Skyelaar say that she was in love and she couldn't have been happier that it was with a guy as great for Skyelaar as John was. The rest of the ride home was mostly quite but they made a few stops so Kori could take a break from driving and Skyelaar would take over. They arrived back at their apartment at around 1:00. They were greeted by a very happy Sable. Skyelaar was so glad to be back home it just felt right and she missed her puppy like crazy. Skyelaar knelt down to pet Sable and let her get her kisses in. Mara and Kori walked in with the rest of the bags and threw them down on the couch.

"Hey Sabby." Mara said trying to fall asleep on the chair but Sable wasn't letting her get away that easily.

"Mara why don't you go to bed we can unpack in the morning." Kori said taking her bag into her room.

Kori turned around and looked at Skyelaar she was sitting on the couch with Sable flipping through that channels. She was about to talk with Skyelaar about what had been bothering her but she was tired and figured that they would have plenty of time to talk this over in the morning.

"I think I'm going to go get some sleep." Kori said.

"Okay." Skyelaar replied not even looking at Kori.

"Night."

"Night."

As soon as Skyelaar herd the door close she looked down at Sable who was wagging her tail and looking up at Skyelaar like she was ready to listen when she was ready to talk.

I guess that means you want to know about John?" Skyelaar said patting the small dogs head.

Sable jumped up and licked Skyelaar's face "I guess that's a yes."

" He is really sweet I think you would really like him."

"And he puts up with me so you know that he must be good."

Some people thought it was weird that Skyelaar told Sable everything but Skyelaar felt that Sable was the only one who wouldn't judge her and as far as she could tell Sable liked hearing bout John. Sable looked at her like she knew there was ore and she wasn't letting Skyelaar leave until she knew everything.

"And I am In love with him."

Skyelaar laid down on the couch with Sable curled up next to her and began to drift off into a much needed sleep…

"I do love him."

She shut her eyes and let sleep consume her entire body.


	15. Here We Go Agian

_**What's cracking my homies? Well I'm working hard on this story and I hope you guys are enjoying it. Okay enough talking for me. Happy Reading~Lotz Of Lubbz Skye~**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Skyelaar awoke in the morning feeling lonely. She had never remembered feeling so abandoned. For the first time in her life she felt as if someone had taken a piece of her heart and that feeling was one she could most definitely live with out.

"Hey how are you this morning?" Kori asked walking into the living room and taking a seat on the couch next to Skyelaar.

"Has the world ended yet?"

Kori didn't know what to say I mean she knew that Skyelaar was sad but she figured it wasn't as bad ,since John and her had only known each other for a short period of time. But it was obvious that there was something about John that made Skyelaar the saddest she has ever been and in the same respect the happiest she has ever been.

"Oki come on get up" Kori said standing up and attempting to pull Skyelaar off of the couch. "We are going out today I'm not letting you sit here all day and mope."

"Ehhh."

Skyelaar ,knowing how persistent Kori could be decided that it was best to just do what she wanted to do and Skyelaar figured that it would be better than sitting in the house doing absolutely nothing for hours on end. Skyelaar sat up on the couch rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"So where exactly did you want to drag me today?"

"Well I was thinking we could drop Mara off at her mom's house and then maybe get a bite to eat."

"Oki sounds like a plan I'll go get Mara up and get dressed then we can go."

_**A few hours later……**_

Kori and Skyelaar had been so many places in just a short period of time they went to drop Mara off at her house and then decided to do some shopping at the Yorktown Mall.

"So have you herd from Phil lately?" Skyelaar asked taking the seat opposite Kori.

"Yea we talked a little bit last night before I went to sleep but he didn't say much just that they were still on their European tour."

"Oh….and uhhh…how is uhhh….."

"John?"

"Yea"

"Well you will be happy to know that Phil said he never stops talking about you ,so much so that Phil actually took a different car to the airport."

"Wow." Skyelaar was most definitely feeling better than she had earlier but she still wanted to be with him and poor Randy he had to ride all the way to the airport with John. Skyelaar definitely owed him now.

"You ready to get out of here?"

"Yea let's go." Skyelaar said standing up and pushing in her chair.

_**In the car………**_

They must have really been out and about for a long time because the once sun lit sky was now a dark shade of blue.

"No wonder we don't go out that much anymore." Kori said rolling down her window to allow the cool night air to come in.

"Yea because even if alcohol isn't involved we still don't get back till dark."

Skyelaar was beginning to feel tired she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and she really hoped that she would hear from John, but even if he didn't call her she knew that it was only because if he did call her she would run her phone bill through the roof. She leaned her head against the window and saw the sign that marked the entrance into her and Kori's apartment building. And there by the street light clear as day she could have sworn that she saw Troy standing there looking up at the apartment building. Skyelaar closed her eyes and rubbed them. There was know way in hell that he was standing there. Skyelaar thought to herself "Maybe I'm just that tired." and to her surprise when she reopened her eyes he was gone. Her heart rate returned to normal as they walked up the stairs that led to their apartment . Skyelaar plopped down on the couch followed by Kori.

"I am never wearing these shoes again my feet are killing me." Skyelaar said throwing her red flats to the side."

Kori laughed a little.

"I told you to wear comfortable shoes. Did I not?"

"Did I not" Skyelaar said mocking Kori.

"Well I'm going to go call Phil and yes Skye I will ask him how John is doing."

"Thank you." Skyelaar said smiling to herself.

Skyelaar started flipping thru the channels and found her favorite show ,aside from wrestling of course, she loved the show "_America's Funniest Home Videos_" it always made her laugh. Many people that she had met over the years found it weird that a show where people get hurt could make someone laugh but Skyelaar liked it and truth be told she could careless what others thought. Kori walked into the living room with the phone attached to her ear saying something about babies Skyelaar really didn't want to know what her and Phil had been talking about but she was sure she would get the fully detailed story from Kori later. Kori walked over to the couch and extended her hand with the phone in it out to Skyelaar.

"What is this for?" Skyelaar asked puzzled "Your not disabled go put it away yourself."

Kori covered the speaker on the phone with her hand. "No someone wants to talk to you." Kori walked away shaking her head. Man Skyelaar was so hard headed Kori had no idea how John dealt with her but he did and he seemed to handle it well. Well at least someone could because sometimes Kori just wanted to tape her mouth shut and throw her in the nearest closet.

"Oh sorry well you could have told me that instead of just standing there I cant read your mind."

Skyelaar took the phone out of Kori's hand and took a deep breath before pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Came a male voice from the other end of the phone.

Skyelaar face lit up when she realized who she was talking to.

"Well hello there stranger."

John was still laughing on the other end of the phone. He thought it was hilarious when Kori and Skyelaar got into it and this time was no different even over the phone it was still funny.

"I miss you." John said choosing his words carefully. Because the last thing he wanted to do was make her cry.

The tears were already forming in Skyelaar's eyes "I miss you to."

They talked for as long as Skyelaar's eyes would stay open. Actually they talked longer they both fell asleep with the phone still on and laying right next to them. Kori came into the living room and took the phone from Skyelaar but it wasn't as easy as one would think. Skyelaar had like a vise grip on the phone but Kori managed to make her release it and she returned it to it's the base. Kori walked over and turned off the light. She grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch and covered Skyelaar with it.

"See you in the morning lover girl." Kori said as she walked out of the room and into her own.

From the time that they had arrived home they hadn't been alone. They were being followed. Followed by none other than the dick of the world himself Troy. He had followed them to the apartment and what Skyelaar thought she saw was now becoming a reality.

"Sleep tight my baby girl because as soon as your little friend John is out of the way you and I are going to be together again."

Troy looked in through the window at her sleeping figure and plotted his sick plan to once again control all aspects in Skyelaar's life.


	16. Not Giving Up

_**Yea Yea I know I suck with these updates but hey there have been some pretty crazii things going on lately. Like the fact that at backlash John Cena got hurt (ugh freakin Edge) but yea and I've been kind of preoccupied but hey I'm back and I got this so no worries and as always Happy Reading. ~Lotz Of Lubbz Skye~**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**In John and Randy's hotel room…..**_

"You ready to go see your girl?" Phil asked throwing the last of his cereal down the drain.

Vince had finally given them some time off to go home to their families and John, Randy and Phil had decided to go to Chicago for a few days.

"I've been ready for three weeks." John said walking into his room to finish packing. He would do anything to be in Chicago rite now but he figured that he could wait a few more hours. All of them were happy well Phil and John were anyway but Randy on the other hand couldn't stand the fact that Skyelaar could see through John's act. Randy knew John and how he was with girls and Skyelaar, no matter how special she thought she was to John, was no different. Randy and John had been friends since high school and there wasn't one girl in their entire school that John and Randy hadn't fooled around with. So why should Skyelaar be any different? It made no sense what so ever to Randy as to why John put all of this effort into trying to make sure Skyelaar felt loved. Something didn't seem rite. Had someone finally changed John Cena?

_**Back at the girls apartment……**_

"So what are we doing today?" Skyelaar asked pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

Kori knew that John was coming to see her but she had decided that she would leave it as a surprise to Skyelaar.

"Umm I'm not really sure but don't we have Mara this weekend?"

"No her and her mom went on some trip to Wisconsin or something like that. I don't really know all the details."

"Oh I see."

"Hey I think I'm going to go take Sable on her walk before her bladder bursts."

Kori laughed a little "Yea that sounds like a good idea. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No that's okay I think I got it."

Skyelaar grabbed her cell off of the table by the door, hooked the leash on Sable's collar and walked out the door. It was raining outside and it was also very windy, which to most people would not be considered a nice day but these kind of days were the ones that Skyelaar loved it was calming to her and it made her feel peaceful. Skyelaar was walking down her street when her cell rang. She was pleased to see who was calling her.

"Hey."

"Ahhh Skye how r u?" Diana asked trying not to scream over the phone.

"I'm good how are you?"

"Well I'm doing good but where are you?"

Skyelaar was a little puzzled by Diana's question.

"What do you mean where am I?"

"Well I'm at your house and no one is home."

Skyelaar was so excited to hear that Diana was back in town.

"Your kidding rite?"

"Nope so are you gunna come see your sister from another uhhh mister?"

"Sister from another mister?" Skyelaar was laughing so hard now and she was very happy. She hadn't seen Diana for at least two years and they had a lot of catching up to do.

Skyelaar made her way back to her apartment and was greeted at the door by her long time friend Diana.

"Ahhh! Skye!"

"D!"

"How have you been lately?" Skyelaar asked pulling her into a hug.

"I think I should be asking that question." Diana said her voice suddenly turning from giddy excited girl to serious and concerned friend. Skyelaar knew exactly what she meant by that and Skyelaar knew she would have a lot of things to explain to Diana.

"Well I could be better but I'm getting through it you know what I mean."

"Yea I know what you mean. Maybe we should go back up to your room because right now I am soaking wet."

The two girls made their way up to the apartment giggling and laughing reminiscing about old times. All the while not knowing that Troy wasn't far behind them. As soon as the door closed Troy laughed to himself.

"Ahhh baby girl just because your little friend is here doesn't mean I am going to give up and if I have to get through her to get to you then so be it. Consider it done."

_**In the car on the way to Skyelaar's apartment……**_

John, Phil and Randy had just gotten off the plane and were headed to Skyelaar's house it had been a long flight and John couldn't wait any longer he wanted to be with Skyelaar right now.

"John calm down." Randy said noticing how antsy John was.

"Oh uhhh yea sorry."

Shaking his head Randy turned back around just in time to slam on the breaks. The car slid into the middle of the road but luckily no one was hurt. They all looked up just in time to see a figure run into the woods by the side of the road.

"What in the hell?" All three men were stunned and confused but continued on their way to their destination.

The figure that they had seen stopped and the edge of the woods and watched as the car that had almost hit him drove away in the direction of Skyelaar's house. He knew exactly who was in the car and that made him more mad than Skyelaar ever had. John would pay for trying to take Skyelaar away from him.

"I hope you enjoy your stay because after you are done here I am going to take everything away from you including your life." The figure laughed his sick and twisted laugh and disappeared into the woods.


	17. I Will Break Through Your Shell

**Whoop! Time for a new chapter my dear readers XD. Well I don't have that much to say today so I'll just leave you to it then. And as always Happy Reading~Lotz Of Lubbz Skye~**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Knock._

"_Hey Diana can you go get the door?" Skyelaar asked._

"_Why cant you do it?" Diana replied not noticing that Skyelaar had a basket full of dirty laundry in her hands._

"_Umm I'm a little busy rite now."_

_Diana turned around and saw Skyelaar standing behind her with the heavy basket of laundry._

"_Well what happened to your third arm?" Diana asked trying to joke around a little._

"_Fine I'll get it." Skyelaar said tipping the basket over and spilling its contents all over the couch._

"_Thanks Skye."_

"_Well you could have gotten the door but now you can just sit there and dig your way out."_

_Knock Knock._

"_I'm coming."_

_Skyelaar opened the door revealing who was on the other side. Skyelaar's look of annoyance suddenly changed. He was there standing right in front of her and she couldn't bring herself to even move. It felt as if her feet were glued to the ground and her mouth suddenly became dry._

"_Whose at the door?" Diana asked pushing the dirty clothes out of her way and walking over to the door. She stood behind Skyelaar and when she finally saw who was standing there her jaw dropped to the floor. Yep she had noticed Randy Orton._

"_Skyelaar aren't you going to say something?" John asked not quite sure if she was happy to see him or not._

_Skyelaar finally realized that she wasn't dreaming and with all the energy that she had left threw herself at John and hugged him. She couldn't stand it anymore she had missed him so much and now he was there with her and she wasn't about to let him go anywhere anytime soon._

_John stumbled back a little. Sure she was small but she wasn't weak in the least bit. "Well I'm glad to see that you remember me." _

_Skyelaar was crying now and there was no stopping it. "How could I forget." Skyelaar said between sobs._

_John pulled Skyelaar off of his chest. "Please don't cry your getting my shirt wet."_

"_Your so mean to me." Skyelaar said punching him in the arm._

"_I'm just kidding come here." John said pulling her into a hug._

"_You guys can come inside." Diana said holding the door open for Randy and Phil._

"_Thanks."_

_Of course Skyelaar was the only one who noticed that Diana was definitely checking Randy out. But hey more power to her I mean he was hot and damn his muscles were most definitely working in his favor. Skyelaar walked in the door behind John but stopped when she noticed that Diana was still standing there staring at Randy who was in the kitchen talking on his cell phone. "Hey D you can close your mouth now." Diana finally snapped out of her daze and walked back into the living room and sat on the one part of the couch that was not littered with dirty clothes._

"_Hey Skye where is Kori at?" Phil asked looking at the pictures on the wall. Most of them were of Skyelaar and Kori just messing around and then he saw one which must have been of Diana._

"_Umm she went to see her mom but she asked me to give you the address so you could meet them for lunch." Skyelaar said handing him the piece of paper._

"_Okay thanks so I guess we will catch up later." Phil said kissing Skyelaar on the cheek and walking out the door._

_When Phil reached the end of the driveway he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. His vision was blurry but he could see a male figure standing over him his brown eyes shining with pure hate for all things human. And that's the last thing he saw. His blurry vision was gone and now everything was pitch black. Troy dropped the crow bar and knelt down to whisper into Phil's ear. "I hope you aren't to fond of your life because as far as I am concerned it's over." Troy dragged Phil's limp body to his car and laid him in the back seat and tied him up and proceeded to put duck tape over his mouth. "I told you that you would pay John. And I'm far from done." Troy said as he drove away with Phil in the back of his car going who knows where._

_**Back upstairs…………**_

Skyelaar and John were sitting on the couch talking about how much they missed each other and Skyelaar was obsessing with what John considered a minor injury. But John could have had a broken nail and Skyelaar would still go into freak out mode. He had injured his knee during his training in the UK while they were on the European tour. Randy was sitting in the chair opposite John and Skyelaar staring at her trying to figure out what was wrong with him and why Skyelaar had barely acknowledged that he had come all this way just to see her. 

"Hello."

Randy jumped a little and turned around in his chair. Diana was standing behind him playing with her hair.

"Can I help you?"

"No I just thought I would come introduce myself."

"Oh well hi." Randy wasn't really all that interested in this new girl and right now she was kind of getting on his nerves.

"Well maybe we can talk later." Diana said finally getting the hint that he could careless about her at the moment. All Randy did was nod before he walked outside on the balcony and once again began talking on his cell phone.

"So how have you been? Any new guys in your life?" John asked laying his head on Skyelaar's lap.

"Oh yea I've got a tone of them you know I have a new one come over every night."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

Skyelaar couldn't have possibly been happier that John was here but there was this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her that this trip would soon be ruined.

"So what is there to do here is the Windy City?"

"Well tomorrow morning we were all going to go out to dinner and if you don't mind I was going to invite my parents. But I understand if that's weird for you I'll just call them and tell them to mind their own business."

John couldn't believe that she wanted him to meet her parents or that they wanted to meet him. 

Because from what he herd her mom wasn't to happy tart her one and only daughter was dating a wrestler.

"No I would love to meet them."

"Okay then I'll call them tomorrow and let them know."

Diana was sitting in the guest bedroom looking out the sliding glass door Randy was still sitting there just staring at nothing she decided to give it one more try.

"Hey."

Randy turned around and his half smile dropped down into a full on frown.

"Can I help you?" Randy asked turning back around and lighting a cigarette.

Diana took the seat next to Randy and tried to decide what she should say to him.

"No I just sometimes like coming out here when I have things to think about."

"Oh well if you want I can leave you to your thinking."

"No that's okay I can share my thinking space with you." Randy laughed a little which made Diana smile she was happy to see that he wasn't just some ass whole with a big ego and muscles.

"So what are you trying to think about? If you don't mind me asking." Randy said putting his cigarette out in the ash tray. 

Well there was a lot of things that Diana was thinking about but she wasn't sure if Randy knew about the whole Skyelaar and Troy issue but she decided that it wasn't the right time to tell him if he didn't know.

"Just about life. Why are you out here?"

Randy wasn't to sure how to answer her question seeing as how no one ever seemed to care about him and they most definitely never asked him to talk about it. But he decided not to bore Diana with his life story right now.

"Yea pretty much just life."

Randy had to admit Diana was pretty even though she was really annoying. She had to be around five foot six with shoulder length wavy brown hair. And her brown eyes showed so many emotions at the same time which Randy felt resembled him in a way. But then his mind always seemed to drift back to Skyelaar. Her long blonde hair and emerald green eyes that no one could never read, but Randy felt as if he was the one to always see what Skyelaar was feeling even if she didn't say anything about it. Every time you looked into to them in was almost hypnotizing. Randy was never one to be confused about what to do but there is always a first time for everything. Diana had never felt this way before she usually didn't feel so shy around most guys but Randy was different. She felt like he was pushing her away and that was new to her. He was going to be a challenge but if there was anyone who could break his rock hard shell it was Diana.

"Maybe I should go in and check on the love birds." Diana said standing up and waiting for Randy's response.

"Mhmm."

Diana walked back into the room and shut the siding glass door and pulled the curtains shut. She flopped down on the bed and tried to think of a way to get Randy to open up to her. This wasn't going to be easy but she was determined to get Randy to see her as someone to talk to and she would like to feel like he was someone that she could go to whenever she had a problem. 

"Why me?" Diana questioned no one in particular.

Randy was still out on the balcony when his cell phone rang once again. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was her again. This was really getting on his nerves. She had called him about 10 times in the past hour.

"What do you want Brandi? And no John isn't here."

This was really staring to get on her nerves she had been calling John's cell all day and he wouldn't answer so she was left with no choice but to call Randy and each time she would ask Randy would give her the same answer "He's not here." She knew it was a lie but at the moment there wasn't much she could do about it.

"Randy come on I just need to tell him something."

Randy couldn't believe he was still covering up for John. If he wanted Skyelaar so badly he could just tell her about John's not so ex girlfriend Brandi but he loved John and he figured that he owed it to him seeing as how John had done so many favors for him over the years.

"Well I'm going to go now Brandi."

"N…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before Randy hung up the phone. This was really beginning to piss her off but she always got her way and she wasn't done yet.


	18. Brother

_Hey my people I hope you guys are well. Well I'm not going to talk a lot this time because I don't really have much to say but as always Happy Reading~Lotz Of Lubbz Skye~_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"**Troy what were you thinking?" Zane asked when he walked out to Troy's car and saw Phil's limp body laying in the back seat.**

**Zane wasn't quite sure what to think I mean he knew about Troy's whole plan to rid the world of people that Skyelaar loved and he was Troy's one and only friend but he had known Troy forever and never had Troy's anger been taken this far. And the worst part of the whole Zane being Troy's lackey thing was that Zane was the brother of none other than Skyelaar. So why did Troy tolerate him? No one really knows. Zane never even dreamed of Troy going through with it but there he was laying in the backseat of Troy's land rover. **

"**What do you mean what am I thinking? I'm thinking that my plan is working." Troy replied dragging Phil's body out of the car.**

"**Yea well do you want to know what I'm thinking?" Zane asked grabbing Phil's other arm.**

"**Not really but I'm sure your going to tell me anyway."**

"**Well I think this little hate streak your on is going to get us into trouble and there is no way I am going back to jail. No way in hell."**

"**Would you calm down we're not going to get caught we never do so stop being such a priss and help me."**

**What had Zane gotten himself into? **

_**Back at Skyelaar's apartment……..**_

Randy hadn't slept all night maybe it was because he wasn't sure how to tell John that Brandi had been calling non-stop for three days straight. Or maybe it was because he was loosing his chance to get Skyelaar but what ever it was needed to be fixed and fast.

"Good morning sleepy head." Skyelaar said walking into the guest bedroom that Randy was sleeping in and sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Mmm." Randy mumbled.

"Fine fine I can take a hint I know when I'm not wanted."

"No I didn't say you had to leave….in fact I didn't actually say anything."

Skyelaar laughed a little. "Well you mumble all the time so I could really tell."

"Ha-Ha you are so funny. Did you happen to put extra sugar in your coffee this morning?"

"No I didn't. Well at least I don't think I did."

You know how Randy could always read what Skyelaar was feeling just simply by looking her in the eyes? Well he was looking at her and that's when he saw it. It was pure happiness. Happiness for what you may ask? Well that's easy it was obvious that ever since meeting John ,aside from when she left him to return home Skyelaar had been nothing but happy. That is when "The Ledged Killer" Randy Orton realized that it was time to throw in the towel and move on. Skyelaar left the room and Randy stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He to felt like he was now a different person sure he still looked the same but the change was one inside of himself. So much for his question had some one finally changed John Cena. Now the real question was had someone finally made the infamous Randy Orton fall in love? Skyelaar walked out into the living room just in time to hear her phone ring. She picked it up waiting for someone to answer.

"Hey Skye?"

"Kori?"

"Yea it's me. Umm listen I have a question. Did Phil not come with Randy and John?"

Skyelaar wasn't to sure why Kori would ask a question like that.

"He did. Why wouldn't he?"

"Well because he never met me and my mom at the restaurant and I just wanted to make sure that he didn't get tied up at work or something. But have you seen him lately?"

Now that Skyelaar thought about it she hadn't seen him since he left the day before.

"The last time I saw him was yesterday and he told me he was going to see you."

Kori was beginning to worry. Where on earth could Phil be?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil's eyes began to flutter open. He couldn't remember anything. The last thing he could remember was talking to Skyelaar and then leaving the apartment but where was he now? And why did he feel like he was growing another head out of the one that he already had? He would have to get all these answers later. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep. But then he herd someone enter the room. He tried to lay as still as he could until he had time to figure out what was going on.

"Is he awake yet?" Phil herd one of the men ask.

He was beginning to get his vision back and he could see well enough to make out that they were two men standing by a desk talking about who knows what. One was very tall and slender with long brown hair that covered his eyes. And the other was shorter than the first but his long blonde hair covered his eyes as well. Phil had no idea who these people were or why he was here but he was about to find out.

"So what are we gunna do with this guy Troy?" The blonde one asked.

So the one with the brown hair was Troy. Troy where had Phil herd that name before? He knew it sounded familiar but he could quite put his finger on it.

"What do you mean what are we gunna do with him? We are gunna get rid of him. You don't think I just brought him here for fun do you. Listen I told you my plan." Troy continued." I am going to ruin John's life and that means taking his friends out and since this guy is one of them then I plan on getting rid of him for good."

The blonde just simply nodded. He really didn't know what to say to that.

"And I hope your not thinking of bailing out on me because as far as I am concerned you still owe me Zane."

Okay so the one with brown hair was Troy and the blonde one was Zane. Phil hoped that they would ignore him and keep talking so that he could get an idea of what was going on here. Why did these guys hate John so much? As far as Phil knew John didn't really have any enemies aside from the few fans that were convinced that he was one of the worst wrestlers ever to step foot in a WWE ring. Could this have something to do with Skyelaar?

"No I'm not bailing and I know I still owe you just don't break your promise Troy."

"What promise?" Phil thought to himself.

"As long as you do what I say she will remain safe." Troy replied.

Who would stay safe? And from what? Phil was really getting confused and he was kind of beginning to worry about John. He had to do something but what? The men left the room and Phil finally opened his eyes and saw that he was sitting in a room with no windows and only on door that he saw a big muscular dude standing in front of. This wasn't going to be easy but he had to try. He had herd the one named Troy say that they were going somewhere tonight. "That's when I have to make my move." Phil thought to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who was on the phone?" Diana asked walking out on the balcony to join Skyelaar.

"It was Kori. She said that Phil didn't come and see her yesterday and no one has herd from him I'm almost 24 hours." Skyelaar answered trying not to cry. And there it was again that feeling in the pit of her stomach that one that always suggested that something wasn't right.

"Oh. I'm sure he is fine Skye don't worry please."

Skyelaar sighed. "Yea I'll try but I just.."

"You just what?"

How could Skyelaar explain this to Diana? In fact how could she explain to anyone that she was almost certain that Troy had something to do with this. And the worst part was she knew about Zane they hadn't talked for almost ten years ever since Zane had chosen Troy over her and that's what hurt her the most. Her brother her own flesh and blood was siding with the man that only lived to cause her pain.

"Never mind I'm just really worried about Kori."

"Yea.."

Randy walked out onto the balcony and sat down in between Skyelaar and Diana.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked looking at Skyelaar. Of course he knew that something was wrong but he always felt the need to ask her for some reason.

"Yea I'm just great Randy." Skyelaar answered never once taking her gaze off of the street below.

"I'm going to go keep John some company. I'll talk to you later Skye." Diana said waking in the door. Skyelaar did nothing more than nod her head.

Skyelaar and Randy sat in silence for a good 20 minutes before Skyelaar finally spoke.

"Actually I'm far from okay Randy." Skyelaar said still not taking her gaze off of the street.

Of course Randy knew that but he figured he would just let her talk.

"What's wrong?"

Skyelaar wasn't sure if Randy should know what she was about to tell him but she felt as if she owed it to him.

"Well." She began" I…Well there is this whole other part of my life that many people don't know about."

Randy was a little confused. Skyelaar was using all of the strength left inside of her not to cry.

"My last boyfriend Troy well we kind of didn't really get along."

"What do you mean by that?" Randy asked pulling Skyelaar to sit on the chair with him.

Silent tears were now falling from Skyelaar's eyes.

"He was kind of abusive." Skyelaar's voice was now so low she could even barely hear herself say it.

Randy was becoming enraged. How could she not tell him something like this?

"Skyelaar?"

Skyelaar was crying uncontrollably now. There was no stopping her. Randy turned her around to face him. Skyelaar was saying so many other things in the process of crying Randy couldn't really understand them. All he was worried about now was getting Skyelaar to stop crying.

"Shh. Skye I am so sorry." 

"It's not your fault it's mine."

"What's your fault?"

"That Phil is gone!"

Randy was beyond confused now.

"Who said…"

"He's gone and I know who did it and it's all my fault because he took him because of me! And there is not doubt in my mind that he is going to try to take John and you away from me to and I cant let that happen!"

Randy was at a complete loss for words.

"Shh. Skye we will figure all of this out don't worry okay."

"Okay…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**At Kori's moms house…….**_

"Kori are you hungry?" Jamie asked putting the rest of the food in the fridge.

"Not really." Kori replied looking out the window watching the rain drops roll down the glass and land on the window sill.

Just then the phone rang and Kori shot up off of the couch and ran to her phone hoping it was Phil. She got her wish.

"Oh my god! Where are you?" Kori asked almost crying.

Phil was whispering trying not to draw attention to himself.

"I'm outside of some warehouse outside of town I'm not to sure why I was brought here but what I do know is that John, Randy and Skyelaar aren't safe."

Kori didn't need to know anymore she knew full well that this had something to do with Troy.

"Well are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine when I get a taxi I will call you okay. But I would feel better if you went over to Skye's and called me when you got there."

"Okay I'll go over there right now. Phil please be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you to."

Kori hung up the phone and walked out that door into the dark Chicago night.


	19. Could It Possibly Get Any Worse?

_Well I am back and ready to write. I know I really need to work on writing but I've been busy lately and then I went to judgment day and it was amazing XD. So yea I'm done talking so as always Happy Reading Skye~_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Back At Skyelaar And Kori's apartment……**_

Randy was finally beginning to relax when his phone rang again.

"I have to take this." Randy said standing up and walking out onto the balcony.

But no one was really listening to him. Diana was sitting in the chair with her face glued to her computer screen. And Skyelaar and John were…well they were busy. Randy closed the door behind him and sat down on the deck chair and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

Randy was beginning to get impatient he wasn't in the mood for a fan phone call or some stupid ass sales person trying to get him to buy health insurance.

"Hello?!" He repeated once again this time not being so nice about it.

"Chill Ran wouldn't want you to have a heart attack now would we."

"Not her again." Randy thought to himself. "And where in the hell did she get "Ran" from?"

"You still alive over there old man?" Said the female voice on the other end of the phone.

"Brandi what in the fuck do you want I'm really not I'm the mood at the moment."

Brandi was going to be the death of him and he knew it. She always seemed to make him want to jump off of a bridge every time he herd her voice. Why couldn't she just go away. Randy had always hated her, even when she and John first started dating he hated her, I mean it wasn't like she was ugly or anything but that squeaky voice and bitchy attitude made her ugly not physically but personality wise. What did John see in her again? Randy thought to himself. Well it most definitely wasn't her personality that made John jump whenever she said jump, and then Randy remember exactly what it was that John feel it love with. Brandi had the biggest boobs he had ever seen and that must have distracted John from her ugly ass personality. John was only human and Randy had to admit he wouldn't mind figuring out for himself if they were real or not but most likely the were as fake as her poor-me-I'm-so-innocent personality.

"Maybe I just called to talk to you. Did you ever think of that?" Brandi asked as she stepped into her car. John's birthday was coming up and she was planning on giving him the "best" birthday present he would ever receive.

Randy couldn't help but laugh "Yea I'm sure that's exactly why you called me. I'm sure it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that John wont answer your calls and I just so happen to be here with him."

This was really beginning to piss Brandi off Randy had no right to keep John away from her. After all John was still hers as far as she was concerned. And that's when it hit her. Brandi knew exactly how to get John back. He may not like her approach but it was the only way to get him to come back to her and come back to her he would even if it meant that he would resort to using again.

"Okay Ran be that way but just remember I am still in control of John's life and you know damn well that its true."

"What the hell are you talking about you crazy bitch?!"

Brandi was beginning to enjoy herself she had always loved pissing Randy off and she was good at it no doubt about it.

"Don't play the dumb ass Randy Keith Orton you know very well what I'm talking about. But I'll tell you anyway so you don't have to strain your brain to much because I know you don't use it very often."

Randy was trying as hard as he could not to raise his voice he didn't want to draw any attention to himself. Brandi was having to much fun with this and the funny part was she wasn't even remotely close to being done yet.

"Well as you know ,and please don't act like you don't because I'm not in the mood for your stupid comments at the moment, our…well my John use to be addicted to…"

"John never…he didn't…I mean he was just."

Randy knew where she was going with this and he wasn't going to listen to her any longer. Why did she have it out for John he never did anything to… Randy stopped his train of thought as much as he wanted to defend John he really couldn't and that killed him. He hated that he couldn't get John out of this one John had dug this hole and he had to get himself out.

"What were you going to say? No don't say anything you were going to say that John never did anything to me blah blah blah which is funny because last time I checked being addicted to all sorts of shit and then coming very close to beating your loving girlfriend is considered doing something but that's what I've herd."

"You promised never to bring that up again." Randy's voice was barely above a whisper he hated hearing this story John was like a brother to him and he hated that he could do anything to protect him from this particular issue.

"Yea well John promised he would never leave and look at that." Brandi said looking around her car "He is no where to be found. Instead he is in some ghetto ass town with some skank that probably doesn't even really care about him. John needs to be taken care of and no one can do that better than me."

Randy was mad before but as soon as Skyelaar was brought up he went over the edge.

"Listen here bitch you really have no room to call anyone a slut or skank or whatever else you can think up, but John doesn't need you and I would like to inform you that he has been clean for a good six months now and I sincerely believe that Skyelaar is part of the reason that he hasn't even thought about a drug or drink for that matter in about 3 weeks. So if you don't mind I'm going to hang up on you and never answer your phone calls again."

Brandi was fuming. Randy was ruining her well thought out plan and he was being a dick to boot.

"Yea well it's not over Randy it's never going to be over I have my ways of getting what I want and you know that so you can ignore all of my calls and even change phone numbers but Brandi Samuels will always come back and don't you ever forget that RKO." Brandi hung up the phone and rolled down her car window and looked up on the balcony and saw the man she had been waiting so long to see he was standing next to Randy and he looked as good as ever. He was wearing his blue basketball shorts, ankle socks and nothing else which showed off what a good body he actually had. "In due time John in due time." Brandi repeated to herself as she drove away into the night.

John sat down on the porch next to Randy.

"Are okay bro?" John asked laying his head back and closing his eyes. He opened then up to see if Randy was still alive because it was taking him quite awhile to answer his question.

What was Randy supposed to do? Was he supposed to tell him that Brandi was out for him? Or did he keep that to himself? This was really going to put a damper on the whole no more smoking thing that Randy had going for him.

"Yea I'm good."

John had his doubts but he knew not to push Randy because he had known Randy forever and he was known to push back.

"What are you guys up to?" Skyelaar asked peaking her head out of the door. She could feel the weird vibe in the room but her better judgment told her to ignore it.

"Nothing Skye we were just talking." Randy said getting up and kissing her on the cheek before he walked back into the house. Skyelaar was beyond confused Randy never talked to her like that and he most definitely never called her "Skye" sure that was her name but he usually called her like honey or something. What was wrong with Randy Keith Orton?

"What pissed him off?" Skyelaar asked taking the seat next to John.

John sighed "I wish I knew baby girl."

"Yea I know what you mean."

John and Skyelaar walked back in the house just in tome to see the door come flying open. Kori came busting into the room and she was clearly out of breath.

"Kori what the hell are you okay?" Skyelaar asked walking over to Kori and helping her sit down on the couch.

Kori couldn't breath long enough to talk.

"Can you get her some water John?" Skyelaar asked taking a seat on the couch next to Kori.

"Sure thing." John said as he walked into the kitchen and prepared a glass of water for Kori.

John walked back into the living room with the glass of water and sat it on the coffee table in front of Kori.

"Thanks John."

"Anything for you baby girl."

Skyelaar turned around and smiled at him. John could always make a bad situation a little better.

"Is she okay?" Diana asked walking out of her room she had been asleep but awoke when she herd the door fly open. " She looks like she has seen a ghost or something."

Skyelaar looked Kori straight in the eye and began to cry. She didn't know why she was crying but the look in Kori's eyes was enough to get the toughest wrestler to break down in tears.

"Kori what happened?" John asked rubbing Skyelaar's back.

"I have to call someone." Kori said as she walked almost zombie like into Skyelaar and John's room.

"What the hell?" Randy asked taking the now empty seat on the couch and pulling Skyelaar up off of the floor to sit with him.

Skyelaar was so scared she didn't know who Kori was calling or what had happened on her way over here but she knew that it couldn't be a good thing. She let Randy comfort her which was rare normally she would rather have John hold her and whisper calming words into her ear but at this moment she was just fine with Randy taking John's place just for now. After about 45 minuets Kori walked out of the bedroom but she looked more calm than she had previously.

"Where did everyone else go?" Kori asked when she noticed that Skyelaar was no the only one left sitting in the large living room.

"They went to sleep but as you can see John wouldn't leave me so he decided he would sleep in a chair ten times smaller than him."

Kori let a little laugh escape her lips. "So I guess you want to know what happened?"

"Well that would be nice. You really scared me Kori what happened?"

"Well…" And with that Kori proceeded to tell Skyelaar about the call she had received from Phil and that he was fine and he was on his way to their apartment and about what he had told her over the phone. Skyelaar was in shocked her face resembled that of a statue she was showing absolutely no emotion and that was because on the inside she was trying to sort out which emotion to show. This really wasn't easy for her because as soon as Kori brought up Troy all Skyelaar could think about was Zane her little brother the one who she use to play football with the one who use to come to her about girl advice and now he was with Troy being brain washed and turned into an exact replica of Troy and that made Skyelaar sick to her stomach. Why her? Why her innocent baby brother?

_**The next morning…**_

Skyelaar was the first one up which wasn't really a surprise to her she figured it would happen seeing as how she didn't get to bed until around three and when she finally got comfortable she couldn't stop thinking about what Kori had told her and if that wasn't bad enough John was being a little to "friendly" while Skyelaar was trying to sleep. She loved John that was for sure but he had the worst timing and he always did things on his time and his time was always really early in the morning or extremely late at night.

"_John I'm to tired let me sleep." Skyelaar whined trying to push the 240 pounds of muscle off of her._

"_But I'm not tired." John said placing small kisses on her neck._

"_Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena will your get your big ass off or me!" Skyelaar yelled._

"_Your not getting away that easily baby girl."_

"_Of course not. How did I not see this coming?"_

And of course one look into John's ocean blue eyes and Skyelaar was sold. She didn't get to sleep that night like she had planned instead she was up all night. She walked into the kitchen a poured herself a cup of coffee trying not to think about the rest of the day. First of all she need to figure out what in the hell she was going to do about the whole Troy thing. She was really scared but she would never let it show she was to stubborn to admit that she was afraid that John was about to be taken from her. That thought in itself was enough to make her even more sad but she had to be strong because her brother was also a part of this and if Troy went down Zane went right down with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. What was he supposed to do now? After what happened last night with the whole Kori thing Randy didn't think that bringing Brandi up was such a good idea. And from the sound coming out of Skyelaar's room last night they were happy and he just wasn't ready to ruin that yet. It wasn't fair to John and it most definitely was fair to Skyelaar. This was the worst situation imaginable and Randy was right smack dab in the middle of all of it. Randy was just about to fall asleep when he herd a soft knocking at his door.

"Come in its open."

Diana walked into the room. She wasn't really sure why she was in here but she felt like she should talk to him about what was going on because she to was a little confused by all of it.

"Can we talk?" Diana asked standing outside of the door.

She sounded serious and Randy wasn't as mean as his TV persona put him off to be. Yes the Ledged Killer has feelings.

"Sure what's wrong?"

Diana walked into the room and sat down at the foot of the bed." Well with what went down last night I just thought that we should talk because no one else will and I really think it would be a good idea of we did and I just don't want Skyelaar to be hurt..and…and…I just cant" Diana's excessive rambling was soon silenced by Randy Orton's lips. Diana pulled away not because she didn't want him to but because that was the last thing she was expecting him to do. She got up off of the bed and walked out the door. She turned around and poked her head back into his room "I'm glad we had thins talk." Diana walked out and closed the door Randy just sat there and thought he thought long and hard about what he had just done. Wow he was really messed up. John was done using but Randy just might have to start.


	20. It's Almost Over

_**Hey guys sorry if my story has been a little confusing or anything I'm trying to get my stuff together but I have finals this week lucky me. But believe me I'm working on it and I plan to get at least three chapters up before I go on summer vacation but we will see how it all goes. As always Happy Reading Skye~**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Diana had been in her room ever since she had shared that kiss with Randy just hours ago. She couldn't bring herself the face him or anyone else for that matter, but she really didn't know why she felt like she had to hide from the world its not like she really did anything wrong but all she could think about was the look on Randy's face. He looked like he had just booked himself a one way ticket to hell he looked at her like she was the most repulsive thing ever. And to think he kissed her as far as she was concerned she was the kissy not the kisser and she actually liked him well no matter if he really didn't like her then as far as she was concerned she was done with Mr. Orton.

"Hey Diana can I come in?" John's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"What could he possibly want? Come in."

John walked in the room with in hands in his pockets and his head was fixated on his feet. Diana really wasn't in the mood to deal with Mr. Gloom and Doom but he really looked hurt and she didn't really have anything better to do so why not she didn't mind playing a little game of Dr. Phil.

"What's wrong John?"

John rubbed his hand across the back of his neck "Well I was kind of hoping to talk to you but if this is a bad time then I can go talk to Randy or something."

How could Diana be mean to him he looked so innocent and those blue eyes even if she felt the way she did she still felt that maybe talking to John would help her get Randy off of her mind.

"No it's fine sit down." Diana said scooting over to give John room to sit down. "So what's on your mind Cena? Wait if this is about what you and Skyelaar did last night then I would rather not hear it." Diana replied placing her hands over her ears. "I herd it all trust me you guys aren't the quietest people ever."

John couldn't help but laugh he had no idea that the whole house had herd them but it wasn't his fault well okay it was in a way but damn Skyelaar was the one screaming he just might have had a tiny bit to do with why she was. " No that's not was I was going to talk to you about."

Diana pretended to wipe sweat off of her forehead "Oh thank god. Okay if this is rated PG-13 then you may continue." Diana wasn't trying to be funny she was really serious about hearing them last night but she was glad that John seemed to be getting a kick out of it.

"Well I kind of wanted to know if you thought that Skyelaar was happy." John closed his eyes he really didn't want to hear her response but he felt like he needed to get it clarified and since Diana and Skyelaar were so close he felt that she was the best one to ask. John was a little caught off guard when he herd Diana laughing. This wasn't really funny at least not to him he really sincerely felt this way and he thought that of all people Diana would understand. "Diana is it really that funny?" Diana could stop laughing. "John I'm not laughing at you I just don't see how you cant see that Skyelaar is crazy about you and I would know because she never stops talking about you I mean I love her but damn she never shuts the fuck up, but I couldn't be happier for her and I'm so glad that you are the one that is making her feel this way." John was so happy to hear all of this he knew that Skyelaar liked him but he didn't know that he made her as happy as Diana said he did.

"Thank you Diana. You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

"No problem Cena just make sure you don't hurt her or else I just might have to come after you." Diana said playfully punching John in the arm. "I can put the beat down on you. Don't tempt me I know karate." John was really beginning to like Diana sure she talked a lot and was loud but she was sure of herself and she was Skyelaar's best friend so that was good enough for him. " Oh I'm so scared." John put his hands up in defense. "I got you better watch your back Cena because when you least expect it I'm going to get you."

"Oh I'm so scared. I'm shaking in my socks."

"Well aren't you funny, I'm letting you go this once but you best get out of this room before I change my mind."

"Yes ma'am." John replied running out of the room but not before he turned around and thanked Diana and he really was thankful for her reassuring words. Diana laid back in her bed she was glad that she was able to make John feel better but she still felt like shit but no matter she was going to go out tonight and she was going to have a damn good time doing it. John walked out into the living room and saw Randy asleep on the couch and Skyelaar was sitting next to him on her computer.

"Hey baby girl what are you up to?"

Skyelaar looked up from her computer and smiled he really did make her happy and it most definitely helped that he was still only wearing his basketball shorts.

"Nothing to special just going over some paper work that I need to get together for work but other than that I'm just sitting here all by myself." Skyelaar said sticking out her bottom lip. "Yep poor lonely me." Skyelaar was so good at masking her fear of Troy and the fact that he knew where she was or at least had an idea but she wasn't going to let that ruin the time she had with John. He had to be back on the road soon and she was dammed of she was going to let Troy ruin that for her.

"Aww my poor baby girl. Well maybe you should come over here and sit with me." John said patting his hands on his lap. "How can I resist?" Skyelaar removed Randy's legs from her lap and walked over to the chair to join John. She loved being with him and this was definitely something she could get use to but she knew he had to leave soon and that on top of the Troy issue brought her from cloud nine right back down to the hell that was real life. John began to massage Skyelaar's neck she felt really tense but he could fully understand why. She was only 20 years of age and had already been through so much in a short period of time and truth be told he had no idea how she was always so positive. Skyelaar laid her head back on John's chest and just sat there listening to his heart beat I made her feel more calm and it almost made her forget about everything in her life that was wrong. That's the effect John had on her and that was one of the many things she loved about him. John really didn't know how to tell her this but he felt it was something he had to do before he left her once again.

"Skyelaar?"

"Hmm." She was drifting in between sleep and being awake so if he was going to tell her it was going to do it now.

"I love you. And please don't freak out on me I know we have only known each other for a short period of time but I cant help how you make me feel and I…" John had a hard time finishing his sentence because he was stopped by the feel of Skyelaar's lips on his. "You talk to much." Skyelaar said pulling away. "I love you to." Skyelaar replied laying her head back down and falling asleep in John's arms. Randy had herd the whole conversation that John and Skyelaar just had but he didn't want to interrupt them so he just keep as still as possible and listened to how serious John was when he told Skyelaar he loved her. Normally him and John just told girls that they loved them so they would shut up but John meant it and Randy knew it. More reason for him not to bring up the Brandi issue.

_**Later that night…..**_

John was on cloud nine and there was no way anyone could bring him down. He just told Skyelaar that he loved her and she didn't slap him or start yelling at him, she told him she loved him and he could tell ,even through her tiredness, that she meant it. Skyelaar had gone to talk to Kori and everyone else was out in the living room. Diana finally decided she was done hiding from Randy but as soon as she sat down on the couch next to him she regretted her decision to leave the safety of her room. John watched from the kitchen table he could see the tension between Diana and Randy and he was determined to get the bottom of this. Skyelaar walked out of the bedroom with Kori by her side.

"How are you sweet heart?" Randy asked noticing that Kori looked like she had been crying.

"I'm doing better thanks for asking."

"No problem."

"Guys Kori is going to go and stay with Phil at his parents house but Randy would you mind going with her? Just to make sure she gets there."

"Sure Skye I'll go with her. By the way how is Phil doing Kori? If you don't mind me asking."

"He's doing better but he said he called Vince and he is getting six weeks off so were are just going to chill at his parents house." Kori was beginning to feel better. She wasn't really scared anymore she just really wanted to get to Phil's house. She really missed him.

"That's good to hear." John said sitting on the arm of the chair next to Skyelaar.

"Randy do you mind taking her now she kind of wants to get over there before it gets dark."

"Sure no problem I'll be back as soon as I drop her off." And with that Randy and Kori walked out the door.

"I really just want all of this to go away." Diana replied turning on the TV.

"We all do D we all do."

They three of them just sat there for the remainder of the night watching movies as trying as hard as they could to forget about all the things that were going wrong in life. But even Scooby- Doo couldn't fix this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Troy what are we going to do their are on our trail again."

Troy was in no mood for Zane's whining. He knew that they were being traced by the cops once again and it really wasn't helping him that Zane wouldn't shut up about it.

"Seriously Tory what are we going to do?"

Troy was beyond pissed now he couldn't take any more of Zane's annoying voice. Without even thinking Troy grabbed Zane by the throat and pinned him up against the wall.

" Listen to me I'm not going to get caught I never do and I don't plan on it now so if you value your life and your sisters I would suggest that you try not to piss me off because I am this close to putting this bullet through your head."

Zane's eyes were as big as saucers and he was trying to breath but found it hard. "I'm sorry I'm done talking about it." Troy dropped Zane to the ground and walked into his office and slammed the door shut behind him. Zane leaned against the wall he really had to find a way out of this he was done being Troy's punching bag. He had an I idea but it involved the cops and Zane knew that he was just as blamable as Troy but he had to do something before Tory got really angry. Troy walked outside to get some fresh air hoping that it would help him cool down. He leaned against the building and closed his eyes they hadn't been closed long before he herd a female voice and a car door slam he turned around and saw her walking toward him.

"I didn't think you were coming back."

"Now why wouldn't I come back to my favorite person in the whole world?"

"Listen we have a little bit of a problem Zane is getting soft on us and the cops are on our ass again."

"Don't worry I got us out last time and this time is no different."

God Troy loved her she was just as dark and twisted as he was as she was hot so if they ever wanted to get out of something with the cops all she had to do was take her top off and hey were home free.

"God I love you Brandi."

"I know."

They both laughed as they walked back into the warehouse totally oblivious to the cops that were hiding in the surrounding woods ready to make their move.


	21. The Love of Randy's Life

Hey there! Yea im on vacation so writing is almost impossible but hey I'm trying here so I hope you guys don't give up on me. But yea I'm down in Virginia visiting my cousins and we have been going to the beach and I have the worst sun burn ,it hurts like heck but oh well I'll get over it XD. Anyway I'm done talking and I hope to get some reviews from you lovely readers and as always Happy Reading! ~LOTZ OF LUBBZ SKYE~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**I am so tired." Randy said walking into the living room and falling into the nearest chair not even paying attention to who was sitting in it.**_

"_**Umm Randy your kind of…." **_

_**Randy wasn't really paying much attention to what was going on around him all he knew was he was tired and he wasn't moving for anything. When he finally decided to get up and go into his own room to sleep he opened his eyes he saw Skyelaar trying to get his massive 245 pound body off of her merily 120 pound 's eyes grew wide he had no idea that he was sitting on her and he could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't to comfortable for her.**_

"_**Oh my god Skyelaar what in the hell are you doing under me?"**_

"_**Well umm I was kind of sitting here reading when you decided to flatten me like a pancake."**_

"_**Well do they serve you at IHop?" Randy asked with the cutest little smile on his face.**_

_**Skyelaar loved how fun Randy was to be around. It was 12:00 at night and he still found ways to make her laugh.**_

"_**Well I hope not because I don't let just anyone eat me." Skyelaar replied with the same smile. **_

_**Randy laughed "Well I'm sorry I sat on you I wasn't really paying much attention."**_

"_**Well obviously."**_

"_**So how was the ride to Phil's house?" Skyelaar asked sitting down on the couch and flipping through and magazine that was sitting on the coffee table.**_

"_**Long. But we got there and Phil seems to be doing fine and Kori was much happier when she finally saw him."**_

"_**I'm sure she was." Skyelaar continued "So how was Phil doing? Like did he seem okay?"**_

"_**Yea he did and he was glad to see Kori, but I left before they proclaimed their love for each other right there on the couch. I mean they were really getting into it ,like I didn't know Kori could…. "**_

_**Skyelaar hit Randy on the shoulder before he could finish his sentence "Randy! I really didn't need to know that, and anyway I'm sure Kori will call in the morning and tell me all about it and because you seem so interested in it I'm going to have her call and tell you to."**_

"_**Thanks but I'll pass."**_

"_**Uhuh."**_

"_**Well I'm going to go to bed before John sends out a search party to find me, but thanks again for taking Kori over there and then sitting on me." Skyelaar flashed Randy a quick smile before walking into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.**_

"_**No problem."**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"_**Troy wake up!" **_

_**Troy was really in no mood to listen to Brandi's bitching, something that she seemed to enjoying doing quite abit. Troy turned on his side and put his pillow over his head trying to drown out the sound of her sqeaky screams. Brandi realized that this was getting her no where and she didn't have much more patience left Troy needed to get up now rite now.**_

"_**Troy baby please get up I have something to tell you."Brandi said rubbing his arm, trying to get him to wake up.**_

"_**Do you have to tell me right now it's to early for me to get up I need my beauty sleep."**_

_**Brandi really wasn't in the mood for him to be such a dick not that I was anything new to her but this was important and she was going to get him up one way or another.**_

"_**Baby please." Brandi whined " I have to tell you something."**_

_**Troy wasn't one to give in easily but she wasn't going away and if he wanted a couple more hours of sleep he might as well deal with her now.**_

"_**Okay I'm up what do you want?" Troy still wasn't fully awake but what Brandi was about to tell him would wake him up for sure.**_

"_**Well Troy do you remember the last time we…"**_

_**Troy thought about it for a second. Sure she was an annoying person to have a conversation with but damn was she good when it came to other aspects of their screwed up relationship.**_

"_**Yes I do it was great and I was at my best if I do say so myself." **_

"_**Man he was a cocky bastard."**_** She thought to herself but she wasn't going to argue with him on this particular topic.**

"**Yes you were. Well you were so good that me and you are….well were going to have a baby!" Brandi was beyond excited she had always wanted to be a mother and now she had her chance it was finally happing and she couldn't have been happier that it was Troy's baby. But Troy on the other hand was completely caught off guard. He didn't have time ot raise a kid he already had Zane to worry about and now there was a little baby Troy on the way. "**_**Great just another mouth to feed." **_**Troy thought. Hiding from the ciops was taking up enough of his time but now this. If there was ever a time where Troy wished the cops would book him it was now.**

"**Baby are you okay?"**

"**Uhh yea of course I am this is great news Brandi." **

**She knew it would be hard to tell him but when she herd the word great she knew that everything was going to work out. **

**Brandi wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and squeezed him she was overwhelmed with happiness and also a little bit of nervousness "I love you." **

"**Yea same here."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Skyelaar are you awake?" John asked rolling over and placing his arm on Skyelaar's hip.**

"**Uhuh." Skyelaar turned back around she wasn't much of a morning person but she would have to get use to the morning wake up calls from the king of early wake ups.**

"**No your not, but I'll get you up and on my schedule in no time don't you worry."**

**Skyelaar was awake now. She wouldn't have been if it wasn't for Mr. Touchy. "I don't think that's going to happen, but have fun trying."**

**John loved waking Skyelaar up in the morning she was always so grumpy and the way she would be awake but her eyes would stay closed. "I'm sure I will." John kissed her neck and was working his way down her body. **

**Skyelaar knew exactly what he was up to and she was to tired for that right now. "John do you ever do anything else?" Skyelaar asked trying to push him off of her.**

"**For almost ten mounths out of the year I am surrounded by all guys and I even have to share a locker room with them. To much testosterone if you ask me. So when I do get time off and I come see you I am so done with seeing my coworkers junk it makes me not even want to look down in the shower. So I think you may understand my reasons for doing this…"**

"**Ahhh! John what the hell watch your hands mister." Sure Skyelaar loved him but he was way to frisky for her. He would have to be tamed.**

**John kissed Skyelaar softly on the lips " Come on get up. Everyone probably thinks we died."**

**Skyelaar reluctantly got out of bed and followed John out into the living room. **

"**Good morning sleepy heads!" Diana yelled from the kitchen table. Her and Randy had been up for quite awhile and decided that they would make breakfast for everyone.**

"**Yummy what did you make me D?" Skyelaar asked pulling her hair up into a ponytail.**

"**Actually Randy cooked I just supervised. And I did a damn good job if I do say so myself."**

"**You always do D."**

**Skyelaar and John sat down at the table and made themselves a plate.**

"**So what are we doing today?" Randy asked finishing off his glass of orange juice.**

"**Well what do you want to do?" Skyelaar asked taking the last strawberry off of John's plate.**

**John caught her hand before she put the berry into her mouth.**

"**John let go."**

"**No it's my strawberry little girl."**

"**Not anymore." Skyelaar said throwing the strawberry into her mouth.**

"**I cant believe you just ate my berry now I'm going to starve to death." John said with a pouty look on his face.**

**Skyelaar couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yea you of all people are going to starve." Skyelaar said patting John's stomach.**

"**Are you calling me fat?"**

"**No not at all why would you think something like that?" **

**John couldn't take it anymore she was so cute and he had to kiss her. He didn't care if Diana and Randy were there supervising. John kissed Skyelaar and pulled her into his lap. He didn't care that they were at the kitchen table either he would make it work.**

"**Oh my god Skyelaar!" Diana screamed causing Skyelaar to look up.**

"**What's wrong D?"**

"**Oh you had a wrestler on your face but it's gone now your okay."**

**This is why Skyelaar and Diana got along so well they were both so outspoken and didn't care what they said or who was around ti hear them say it.**

"**Oh thanks D I'm glad you saved me from this terribly hot man over here."**

"**No problem I'm here for you."**

"**So is anyone going to answer me? What are we going to do today?" Randy asked taking the rest of the dishes into the kitchen.**

"**What are you guys in the mood to do?" Skyelaar asked.**

"**Well lets go pick up Kori and Phil and see if they have any ideas." John suggested.**

"**Okay we can do that but I need to take a shower and get dressed because right now I look like shit." Skyelaar said kissing John and walking to the bathroom.**

"**Wait for me I need to take a shower to!" Diana said. **

**Randy's jaw dropped to the floor. He had that image in his head of Diana and Skyelaar taking a shower together and it was enough to drive him into a frenzy.**

"**You mean you to together in the same shower?" **

**Diana and Skyelaar both turned around and looked at Randy like he had three heads. He was such a guy and there was no doubt about it. John just sat there and smiled at his friend.**

"**What is wrong with you Randy?! That is just so not right." **

"**Cant balme a man for wondering."**

"**Okay well I'm going to take a shower first by myself, solo, just me myself and I. And then Diana is going to take one after me."**

"**Okay I get it." Randy said putting his hands up in defense.**

_**After their separate showers……..**_

Skyelaar wasn't in the mood to get all dressed up so she settled for a white tank top with her red hoodie with skinny jeans.

"Well don't you look nice." Ramdy said walking into her bedroom behind her.

"Thanks I try."

"Hey are you ready to go?" Diana asked sticking her head into Skyelaar's room.

"Yea I'm ready just let e get my phone and I'll meet you out there."

"Okie dokie."

Skyelaar took her phone off of the charger and put it in her pocket.

"Are you coming Randy?"

"Yup. Right behind you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John walked up the steps to the front door of the Brook's residence and lightly knocked on the door. Phil's family had to have the nicest house Skyelaar had ever seen. It wasn't to over the top but it sure did have a certain fancyness to it. Phil opened the door which led into the foyear and in the foyear there was the biggest chandalier that Skyelaar had ever seen in her 20 years of life. His mom really did have good taste.

"Hey Phil how goes it brother?" Randy asked shaking Phil's hand and walikng into the house behind John.

"Whose here?" Skyelaar herd a Kori ask from somewhere else in the house.

"Who the hell do you think it is?!" Skyelaar yelled.

Kori ran to the top of the stairs and smiled when she saw the whole gang standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Skye!" Kori yelled running down the stairs and wrapping her arms around Skyelaar.

"Hey girlie how have you been?" Skyelaar asked.

"Pretty good. Oh my gosh I have so much to tell you come with me." Kori said pulling Skyelaar behind her into the kitchen.

John watched Skyelaar leave with Kori and noticed the look of " I told you so" On her face.

"Let me show you guys around the old casa." Phil said leading what was left of the groupe into his living room.

As soon as they entered the living room Randy fell in love. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

"Well hello beautiful." Randy said sitting down on the couch.

John, Phil, and Diana had no idea what Randy was going on about but when they turned around they all burst out laughing. Randy was sitting in front of Phil's new flat screen TV and the look in his eye said that he was content just sitting there and staring at it.

"Pretty nice huh?" Phil siad sitting down next to Randy and grabbing the remote off of the side table.

"Nice?! Dude I am in love with you TV."

"Randy calm down man it's just a TV." John never really understood Randy's obsession with big Tvs sure they were nice but Randy acted like they were playboy bunnies or something. Now that was something to get excited about.

"Just a TV John? No it's not this is the best thing that has eve happened to me."

"Randy your such a drama queen." Skyelaar said walking into the living room with Kori not far behind her. Skyelaar sat down on John's lap and rested her head on his chest.

John whispered in her ear "So how was your little chat with Kori?" John knew the answer to that but he liked to bug her about it.

"Oh I got the full story, no details left untold. It was like I was there."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

So much for wanting to do something that day. They spent the rest of the day watching movies on Randy's new girlfriend, not even keeping track of the time.

"I cant believe we spent an entire day watching Tv." Skyelaar said getting into the passenger side of her midnight blue Toyota Camry.

"She's not just a Tv Skye." Randy whined "She is the new love of my life."

"Oh sorry I cant believe we spent an entire day watching the love of Randy's life."

"That's much better."

"Randy man you have issues." John said starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy was trying not to make it obvious but he would rather be anywhere than here with Brandi his now pregnant girlfriend. _"Pregnant!" _this was driving him insane. How was he supposed to tell her "_Yea I knocked you up and had a great time doing it but you're a whiney bitch and I don't give two fucks about that baby." _Call him crazy but Troy was pretty sure that Brandi wouldn't take that so well.

"Hey baby I've been looking for you." Brandi said walking into Troy's office and sitting down in the brown leather chair that was sitting in the corner.

"Well you found me."

"So uhh how many months are you again?" Troy may have acted like he could careless about the baby but he was kind of getting a little curious as to how the whole pregnancy thing worked.

"I am 3 months, but it feels like I have already gone through the nine mounths of it and now its starting all over again."

"So it's that bad huh?"

"No it's not bad it's hard yes but bad not really."

Brandi was happy about having a baby but she wasn't to happy about the fact that Troy could get caught by the cops at anytime and then her child would be without it's father. And that scared her more than the birth itself.

"Troy can you promise me something?"

Troy wasn't really paying attention to Brandi he was to busy looking at the picture that he had of Skyelaar.

"Yea what?"

Brandi could tell that Troy wasn't really paying attention but she was going to tell him anyway.

"If you do go to jail please don't forget about me and the baby."

Troy was a little caught off guard that she would even be thinking about something like that but he was also kind of angry that she was even thinking about him being taken off to jail and she would just be patted on the ass and sent on her way. As far as Troy was concerned she was just as guilty as he was.

One I don't plan on going to jail, and two how could I forget you I'm sure you will be the first and the last one to visit me."

"Okay I just wanted to know." Brandi got up and gave Troy a quick kiss and walked out of his office and closed the door behind her. Brandi saw Zane sitting in a chair in the corner of the warehouse looking at a picture. She couldn't really make out who it was of but she was pretty sure it was of his skank of a sister Skyelaar.

"What's up little man?" Brandi asked sitting on the arm of the chair next to him.

Zane tucked the picture away in his pocket and looked up at Brandi. Zane was a little distant Brandi never really talked to him the way she was now and he wasn't sure why she was being this way.

"So your hormones are already working their magic on you I see."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well the only time you talk to me is when you want me to go away of do something that benefits you."

Brandi knew that she wasn't always the nicest person but she started to realize that it was not good for someone was young and good looking as Zane to be in this type of enviorment.

"Look I know I can be kind of a bitch sometimes but listen I know how you feel and I know you don't want to want to be here anymore. Hell sometimes I wish I was somewhere else but that doesn't seem like an option anymore." Brandi said rubbing her belly.

"HOw did you know that I want to leave?"

"Well I can see it I your eyes and I know you want to go back to Sk..Sk…"

"Skyelaar?"

"Yea her."

"Listen Brandi she really isn't that bad."

"Well your saying that because she is your sister but I'm sure she is a nice person I just don't really like her."

"She's not just my sister Brandi she is my best friend and you don't even really know her but I'm sure if you gave her a chance or at least got to know her you wouldn't hate her quite as much."

Brandi was beginning to think that maybe Zane wasn't nearly as crazy as Troy said he was. He did make some sense but she still wasn't so sure about the whole Skyelaar and John situation.

"Maybe your right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Randy are you in there?" Diana asked lightly knocking on his door.

"Yea just let me get dressed and then you can come in."

Diana didn't really hear much of what Randy said all she herd was "Yea" and that was good enough for her. Diana opened the door and couldn't stop herself from staring. He was beautiful and the way the droplets of water ran in between the creases of his abs was making her head spin. Diana couldn't find the words to form a sentence that would make sense.

"I uhh…"

"I told you to hold on!" Randy yelled trying to fing something to cover himself with.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear…I'm so sorry Randy!" Diana didn't know if she should cover her eyes or just stand there. Skyelaar and John were out in the living room when they herd all of the screaming. They ran upstairs and saw Diana standing in front of a half naked Randy.

"What in the world is going on up here?" Skyelaar asked also admiring the way the water slid down Randy's tone body.

"Skyelaar you can pick your jaw up off of the floor now." John said standing in front of her.

"Sorry John but have you seen him naked before I mean damn."

"Yes I have and it's nothing special so can we move on?"

"I'm sorry Blue I didn't mean to make you jealous." Skyelaar said pulling Diana by the arm and closing Randy's door behind them.

"I'm not jealous baby girl I just didn't want Randy and his "little" soldier to get embarsed."

"Oh ay that's what it was." Skyelaar replied laughing. John was such a bad lier and he knew it but Skyelaar thought it was cute that he was jealous. But she wished he would have picked another day to be jealous because she could have looked at Randy's body forever.

"Diana are you okay?" Skyelaar asked when they finally got down the stairs.

"Yea I'm good just a little umm…."

"Yea I'm a little umm to."

"But oh my god did you see his…." Before Diana could even finish her sentence John sat down on the couch in between them.

"So let's see what's on Tv." John said picking up the remote.

"John you know I like your body way better." Skyelaar said rubbing John's chest.

"Oh really? Why don't we go into your room and you can show me just how much you love it."

John said raising his eyebrows as if it were a challenge.

"You got yourself a deal." John picked Skyelaar up and walked with her into her room leaving Diana out in the living room.

"That's cool guys I'll just stay out here." Diana continued "Just be quite this time!"

John poked his head out at the top of the stairs "I cant make any promises that Skye will be quite." John smiled and then ran back into the bedroom.

"Ahh young love."


End file.
